Im In Gaia? AWESOME!
by Rozen14
Summary: Lena is a lonely 17 year old girl who just secretly wanted real friends but she got sucked into her favorite video game and must prevent the tragic deaths of everyone in Gaia! Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Here is another story that I want to work on! I do not own Final Fantasy 9 or its characters. Just my OC's

Lena is your typical average 17 year old high school girl who is a HUGE fan of Final Fantasy 9! When she got sucked inside the game she finds herself in the world of Gaia and must team up with the heroes and heroines of the game and must prevent the deaths that Kuja, Brahne, and Garland had committed and she must also save Brahne, Garland, and Kuja from their deaths as well. What can I say? She is a softie.

Im In Gaia? AWESOME!!

My Future Depends

**Today was the day...the day of a...SUPER POP QUIZ!! And when it comes to Pop Quiz day there are only two things about it that totally scares me to death. One: The problems that the quiz throws at you and two: the dead silence with only the clock ticking...IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE FROM THIS TORTURE!! Oh hi Im Lena and I was just talking about the dreaded Math pop quiz I was doing. **

**"20 seconds left class." Mrs. Potts informed. Yes my math teacher's name is Mrs. Potts and no she is not THE Mrs. Potts from Beauty and the Beast. 20 second going down the drain and I only have 3 problems left to finish off! Lets see...700x2001400 done. 68x57356 done. 888x888... "5 seconds class." Miss Potts spoke again. My face flushed in fear...I cant miss a single problem! My future depends on it! 888x888...7,104! YAY! I FINISHED! "Times up class now put down your pencils." Mrs. Potts instructed us with a smile. We all did what we were told and we turned in our papers. "Well I believe that is all for today class. I will be grading these tests tonight." That is when the bell rings, aaaaah music to my ears! "Later class! See you next week!" Mrs. Potts said as she was beginning to gather her stuff. We all left the classroom and I was about to head out the school door. "Lena!" A voice called out to me. I turned around and I saw Ashley running towards me. "Hey Ashley." I greeted. Then both of us left the school and both of us we're walking home.**

**"So Lena, what are you going to do this weekend?" Ashley asked me. "Well since its the weekend, Im gonna play Final Fantasy 9!" I jumped and shouted in happiness. "Again?" Ashley asked with an awe, "Didnt you like played it already?"**

**"Yeah I already beat it, but I wanna play it again on account that I love that game very much and I dont ever want to stop playing!" I said with a smile.**

**"Man Lena one of these days your gonna get sucked into that game..." Ashley said with an unbelievable look. "Thats just something that I really wish it would happen." I smiled while imagining myself in Gaia. Ashley said nothing and sighed in defeat.**

**A few moments later...**

**I went to my doorstep and waved goodbye to Ashley as I went inside of my home. I took a look around and the house was empty. "Looks like Dad and Nora arent home again." I sighed in defeat. My dad and my stepmom Nora were always rarly at home so Im just here all by myself, as for my bilogical mother she is in New York doing her job as a nurse which I learned is stressful BIG TIME, so I just learned to stay out of people's way, so people wont see me as just an object of annoyance. I rarly have any friends...well except Ashley but we are not that close. I rarly hang out with anyone on account of my years of being left alone, while my dad and stepmom are at work, so yeah I am a little lonely... ok Ive been super lonely. Anyway I headed upstairs to begin to play the game that stole my heart, Yeah its weird that I actually fell in love with a video game by a popular game company, but hey in my opinion its a living. I picked up the case and opened it. **

**"Hey there my lovly discs, Im back from school and I dont have any homework to work on so lets play!" I said happily as I placed disc 1 inside the PS2. As I held on to my game controller and waited for the title screen appeared my t.v. screen was looking very funny. "Huh?" I said out of confusion. Then thats when I heard an unexpectable but gentle voice. "**_**The...void...must...be...filled."**_** That's when I freaked out a little, before I even made a move the t.v. screen flashed a white light that blinded me. "Oh shit..." I whispered as I felt myself blacked out and being pulled inside the screen.**

**Well thats all I got for now. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter 2 of the story and thanks to some advice from a reviewer Im going to let Lena be skilless until Zidane and the others give her a few pointers in fighting.

Waking Up In Alexandria, Vivi, and the Misunderstanding

**It was dark...very dark...I tried to open my eyes but they wouldnt let me, I tried to move my body but it wouldnt let me either, so this leads to one explanation...Im dead. I cant believe it...I had so much to live for...well not really but still...if Im dead then that means no more Ashley, no more school though it wouldnt be THAT bad, no more refuging in my room, and the most saddest thing in the world no more Final Fantasy 9...the only thing in the world that makes me happy and soothes my depression. Ah well it could be worse...then thats when I felt a hand touching my back and I heard a silent whisper in my ear. **_**"As long as you prevent the wounds and losses in Gaia...the void...in your...heart...shall be..." **_**That was all I could hear from the mysterious voice as I heard from another voice that is a bit bright and young. "H-Hello? A-Are you ok?" a nervous young voice spoke out. My eyes fluttered open as I saw a young boy with a pointy hat that looks exactly like...VIVI! "Vivi Orunitia?" I suddenly blurted out. The boy had a shocked look on his face as he backed away from me a little. "H-How do you know my name?" he asked nervously. My eyes widened as I realized on what I just said...nice going Lena... "I-Im sorry that I scared you, it was only a lucky guess..." I said. Vivi's gaze softend as he walked towards me a bit. "I-I see...its ok. Are you alright? Y-You look like you were hit by something hard." Vivi said out of concern. "Im ok, I was just in my roo-" I was going to explain when I the thought just hit me! Vivi Orunitia is right in front of me and he is a video game character! Well at least not to me...but still, he and the others must NOT know that Im from Earth or chaos from Kuja, Brahne, Garland the old bat and Necron will be unleashed on Earth!! Oh yeah and everybody will hate me. "M-Miss?" Vivi asked while he saw me from my "staring into space look". Thats when I snapped out of it...FINALLY! "Oh I spaced out again! Im sorry Vivi!" I apologized. "Its ok. You said that you were in your room right?" Vivi asked. "Oh that was from the confusion from my poor mind...eheheheheh." I laughed nervously, "What I was gonna say is that...I fell." If this were an anime and a more appropriate time I'd fell anime style...really. Vivi looked at me wierdly at first but then he seems to be cool with it. "O-Okay..." he said. Even though this is going to be a VERY stupid question, Im prepared to ask it anyway. "Say Vivi...do you know where we are?" I asked him in order to get my bearings. "We are in Alexandria." he said a little cheerfully, "the town and statue are right behind you." That is when I turned around and saw the statue and the town of Alexandria, then right above us was the one the only Prima Vista airship flying above Alexandria and its people...who are REALLY occupied in watching the airship flying, but I was too shocked to even NOTICE it. "No...way..." I said with a deep surprising tone. Vivi was giving me a confused look but I didnt notice that either, sure I may know that since I met Vivi I'd be in Alexandria but THIS...this is the real thing! Alexandria is real...**

**"Oh my gosh...Im in Alexandria for real..." I said in amazement. "Huh?" Vivi was NOW super confused of what Im saying...but my brain is in the "out of order" mode. "And if Im in Alexandria then that means that Im in Gaia..." I continued to "talk" to myself. "Miss? Are you alright?" Vivi asked me as I snapped out of my trance AGAIN. "Oh dear...I think I did it again." I nervously laughed again. "You know...I think I havent told you my name yet...my name is Lena." **

**Vivi held out his hand and shook mine, I can tell that he is smiling for some reason, but MAN this is so cool! "N-Nice to meet you, Lena." "Likewise Vivi, where are you heading to? I could take you there." I offered. "W-Well, I was gonna go to the ticket booth and see the play called I Wanna Be Your Canary." he says as he pulled out a couple of tickets out from his pocket. Okay I am confused...he is supposed to have one ticket...whats up with two tickets? Last time I checked it was only one! Unless...ITS THE APOCALYPSE!! Ahem sorry I get anxiety attacks sometimes... "How come you have two tickets?" I asked curiously. Vivi looked at the tickets with a surprised look on his face, again I could tell for some reason. "That's strange...the guy I met in Treno sold me only one ticket...how did another ticket get in my pocket?" Vivi wondered. "Well since you got two tickets lets go see the show together." I said nicely. Vivi looked up at me and once again I can tell that he is very happy that he gets to watch a play (when I knew very well that the tickets are a fake) with a new friend. So I took Vivi's hand and we were heading to the town's square.**

**We were walking pass the neighborhood as the children were running past us, I continued to hold Vivi's hand as I was thinking on why I agreed to go with Vivi to the play. Vivi...is a really nice kid who may seem shy but deep down he really wants friends in his life, I on the other hand am very different from Vivi, since Im so used to being alone...and Im still a bit traumitized after...no...I rather not talk about. Thats another story...anyway thats when I felt someone bumped into me and I almost fell down.**

**"OUCH!" a very young but extremely LOUD voice yelled out. I turned around and thats when I saw his over inflated ego highness Puck prince of Burmecia right behind me. Once Puck got himself up he dusted himself off a bit and began to yell at me and Vivi. "WHY YOU...GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled then he took off. "JERKFACE!" I yelled out to him. Vivi was really surprised on how I yelled at Puck then I looked at him with a happy look. "What? He started it." I said innocently. Vivi laughed a little bit as we continued up the path to the square. When we continued half way we saw some nobles from Treno and Harold in front of us. "Honorable nobles of Treno...Castle Alexandria is this way!" Harold said then he played his trumpet and lead the way. Sometimes I wonder why he carries that instrument...then we headed into the square.**

**I looked around everywhere and it was...so incredible! There were the pretty bouquets of flowers on our right and there were the girls who are playing jump rope and there was Hippaul! OMG THERE WAS HIPPAUL! And there it was...the ticket booth..."Are we going to go to the ticket booth Lena?" Vivi asked me. I mentally calmed myself down and looked at Vivi with a smile. "Yeah we're gonna go there, sorry about that I kinda spaced out a bit." I said as innocent as I could. "You seem to space out alot huh?" Vivi asked me. I laughed so hard that I thought I was gonna die from my own laughter. "Yeah! I really got to stop spacing out otherwise Id be in deep trouble." I said. Vivi nodded his head in agreement and we both walked to the ticket booth. We looked inside the ticket booth and we saw this SCARY LOOKING WOLF MAN WAITING TO EAT US!! Just kidding his face is cute but DUDE his eyes were creepy! But not as creepy as Garland the old bat's eyes I mean DANG his eyes were ghostly white! Thank heaven that the ticket master didnt see my startled look. "May I help you two?" he asked cheerfully. Vivi took out his tickets and the disappointment will begin, the ticket dude looks at the tickets...3...2...1... "Whats this? There is something odd about these tickets...Why there fake! I've seen so many today!" the ticket master said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vivi said as he lowered his head while tears quickly came out of his eyes. I knelt down and gave poor Vivi a hug. "Dont cry Vivi...its ok...there's always next year..." I said to comfort him, but I know that there WONT be a next year if Kuja, Brahne and Garland are gonna do their tyrreny, so Im going to swallow my pride and get that brat Puck to get us inside of the castle. "Now now young man dont cry, I'll give you these now do try to cheer up now hm?" the ticket master asked kindly as he gave Vivi 5 cards. NOW I fell so bad of being freaked out by his appearence! "Talk to Alleyway Jack to learn more about cards, good luck you two!" he said. "Thank you sir!" I said greatfully as Vivi and I were heading towards a very dark alleyway that is so scary that a theif would steal from you without letting you know...man that was a mouthful! "Now what are we gonna do? I've been wanting to see that play for a long time..." Vivi said sadly. That comment has stabbed me with guilt, all the boy wants to do is to watch a play and yet some flipped up bastard sold him those fake tickets, if I only knew where that guy was...I would of...ooph! Looks like I tripped and went splat. "Blast it!!" a rough voice cried out. I lifted up my head and saw a huge yet droopy faced dog man climbing down the ladder and I realized who it was...its Dante...the second and most annoying character in my annoying list...of who I dislike. "HEY YOU MADE ME MISS YOU CLUMSY MORON!" Dante yelled. If you were real and if your were in the Barney the Dinosaur show, I would just sit in my chair in my own room and laugh at you for your hugging torment...he went up the ladder again and fixed the damn sign. "That should do it." he said with relief, like I care... he went down the ladder again. "Well its been a long day..." he finally said as he left the alley. "A-Are you ok Lena?" Vivi asked as he helped me up. "Im alright Vivi...thank you."**

**That is when the master of all brats Puck showed up, couldnt my day get any worse? "Hey you shrimp and ugly brown haired girl!" Puck said. Yep...I spoke too soon...**

**"You two are the ones with the phoney tickets aint'cha?!" he continued on with his not so scary questions. "I saw the guy tell you it was a fake!"**

**"And why should we tell you that jerkface?" I asked coldly.**

**"Cuz you ugly human, Im the "jerkface" that knows how to get into the castle and see the show." he said. "So are they fake or not?" **

**I stared at the rat kid with an unbelievable look, why is it when kids keep asking me questions they have something that I need and use it like some kind of ace in a hole to get an answer from me? I sighed and looked at Vivi with a "go ahead and tell him" look, once again the power of youth has pawned me... omg I sound like Lee from Naruto... Vivi nodded from my look and he turned to Puck.**

**"Yeah they are fake." Vivi answered. Puck gave us, well actually me a dastardly smirk, since he can already tell that Im sort of a very proud person and that he is going to get us to be his slaves in order to ruin my dignity, but luckily for me it will only be for a short time. In your face rat-boy.**

**"I'll take you both to the show if you two will be my slaves!" Puck offered, "Well whaddya say?" **

**Vivi looked up to me as if he was asking if it will be ok, in my opinion its NOT! But like I said before...only for a short time. I sighed in defeat and nodded my head in acceptance. Puck then snickered in delight, if he werent the King of Burmecia's son, I would of kicked his tail like no tomorrow.**

**"Awesome! Engage to according mission parameters!" he said happily as he "stole" Dante's ladder and scurried off. I knelt myself beside Vivi and tapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Vivi Im gonna go do something before I go with you and the brat. Will you two wait for me?" I asked.**

**"S-Sure we'll wait. Please hurry back." **

**"I will." As Vivi ran off to catch up with Puck, I turned around and saw a red head with four arms coming towards me...now all I must do is to speak to him before he mugs me. "Hey dude! Are you Alleyway Jack?" I asked. "Huh? How did you know my name?" he asked me a bit surprised. "Ticket Master told me...will you please tell me the rules of Tetra Master?" I asked politely. "Sure. You want me to explain it while we are at a bar while we have a drink?" he asked me in a kind of flirtatious way. Ok this is just insane...this guy flirted with me! And he wants ME of all people to drink alcohol with him! IM SEVENTEEN DAMMIT! IM STILL TO YOUNG TO DRINK! "Ehhhhh that sounds tempting and all but Im kind of in a hurry Im watching two little boys and Im trying to prevent them from getting hurt and stuff." I told him. "So they are your kids right?" Alleyway Jack asked curiously. "N-No they are not my ki-" I tried to say but Alleyway Jack cutted me off. "Its ok I understand, you poor girl...looking after two sons of your own, dont worry...I'll make this lesson quick..." Alleyway said in a pitiful tone. My day IS getting worse by the second...**

**A few seconds later...MAN he's fast as I thought!**

**"Thats all I can teach you, here I am called Alleyway Jack while in other towns I go by different names...if you want to know my real name sugar, come back to me when you get better." he said with a smile. Man this is SO wrong..."You better hurry now...your sons are probably trying to find you..." he said while continuing with his flirting. I just SO want to smack his face right now...there is only ONE thing to get back at him."Ok thanks...later Gilgamesh!" I smirked as I ran off. Thats when "Alleyway Jack's" jaw dropped to the ground anime style. HA! In your face hotshot!**

**I ran and ran until I headed inside of the steeple when I saw Vivi who looked very happy to see me, Kupo the Moogle who is cute and furry as ever, and Puck the Prince of Brats standing there looking a bit mad while tapping his foot on the ground while holding onto Dante's ladder.**

**"Hi Lena." Vivi greeted. "Hi Vivi." I greeted back. "Hello kupo!" Kupo greeted. "Hi there" I greeted back to him also. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN UGLY SLAVE?!" Puck demanded angerily. "What? I dont get a hello from an imp like you?" I asked mockingly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Puck shouted as he stomped his foot into the ground. "You heard me..." I said cooly. Puck and I argued for a few seconds with Vivi and Kupo watching us fight like idiots. "Whats all this racket?" a voice piped up. A moogle wearing camoflauge and a rucksack came into the steeple. Puck and I stopped argueing and about time too cuz my throat was getting hoarse. "Hi Stiltzkin!" Kupo greeted, "Whats with all the getup? You leaving kupo?" Kupo asked. Stiltzkin looked at Kupo and nodded. "Yeah and this time I will be gone for a LONG time." Stiltzkin said with regret. "I'll miss you kupo." Kupo said sadly. "Now dont you worry, I'll write." Stiltzkin said as he was gonna leave the steeple. "Oh and say hi to Mosh in the castle for me and as for you two..." he said as he pointed to me and Puck, I wonder what he wants to say to us? **

**"Grow up." And with that he took off. That really causes both of Puck's and my jaw to drop. "Was that a friend of yours?" Vivi asked Kupo. "Yes a very special one, kupo!" Kupo said happily. Well...that went well...on one hand he was being a special friend to Kupo and other moogles while on the other hand his whole "Grow up" lecture just pawned both Puck and I, and that my dear friends SUCKS!**

**"Lets go..." Puck said in defeat as he took Dante's ladder and headed up the steeple's ladder. "Now come on up slaves!" Puck ordered. Vivi and I said goodbye to Kupo and we both headed up the steeple to catch up with Puck. "The play's gonna start if we dont hurry!" Puck said with a bit of irritation. Geez it seems that he wants to see the play himself so badly as well...we got to the point where we have to cross the wooden planks, where Vivi and I stopped from where we are. **

**"C'mon you two lets go!!" Puck ordered. "Cant you see that both of us are having a little crisis on our hands?" I said. Puck sighed as he continued to look at us. "Let me guess you two are afraid of heights." he said like a true detective. "No duh, Sherlock!" I said with a bit of sarcasm. "Who the hell is Sherlock?" he asked. "A fictional character from a book I like." I said. Puck gave me a confused look but shook it off. "Whatever...just cross and pretend your on the ground." he advised. I looked down at first but I took a deep breath and held on to Vivi's hand as I helped him cross the planks. I will admit I am afraid of heights just like Vivi but if I am to proceed and save Gaia I must confront my fears, hence the words that a real hero would say. As we got to the other side we both relaxed, with Puck giving us another one of his smart aleck smirks. "See, now that wasnt so hard now wasnt it?" he asked a bit mockingly. I gave him a death glare. "Shut up..." I said. Then we proceeded to cross the next wooden planks, Puck did a good job of crossing it, however Vivi and I were having second thoughts. "Not again..." Puck complained, "Dont worry! It wont fall!" Liar...but even if he lies, we didnt have a choice anyway, so Vivi and I walked across the planks until we felt them beginning to shake and we both quickly jumped to the roof where Puck was standing on. "Haha I guess it fell..." he said it like a true jerkface, I wanna kill him right now..."No point in worrying about it right?" Then he scurried off to another rooftop as Vivi and I got up. "I dont know if I could keep up with this anymore..." I said. "I-Im sure it wont be that bad." Vivi said reassuringly. I couldnt help but smile at that comment, good ol' Vivi! Vivi and I then went to the next rooftop where Puck's voice piped up. "Oh I almost forgot! I didnt even know your names!" Puck said. I slapped my forehead, not knowing Vivi's name I can understand but he didnt even listen to Vivi's greeting didnt he? "Im Vivi." Vivi introduced. "And Im Lena...NOT ugly human, and NOT slave JUST Lena." I said while trying to put it all through his head. "Ok Ok I get it! Both are kind of funny names though...my name's Puck! Pleased to meetcha both!" Puck said as he scurried off again. Funny names huh? Well not as funny as yours... Vivi and I then kept on crossing roof after roof until we got to where Puck is where he tossed the ladder on the stone. "Phew...we finally made it." he said as he placed the ladder down, then climbed up. Vivi and I were in front of the bottom of the ladder. "After this wall, we'll be in the castle! C'mon lets go!" he said with excitement as the three of us went inside of the castle. It wont be long now...Vivi and I will be with the others...and best of all I wont be a slave to Prince of the Brats nor will Vivi.**

**Well hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter for you Final Fantasy 9 fans! Please enjoy!

The Play, The Fight, and Exit Stage Right!

**Well so far so good, Puck, Vivi and I have successfully infiltrated the castle without letting Beatrix's Squadron and Steiner's Knights Of Pluto knowing, and thats a good thing too, because I just dont want an angry Beatrix and an angry Aldebert Steiner McRustalot chase me through out the whole game, I mean SERIOUSLY! I dont know about Beatrix but Steiner really needs to take a chill pill.**

**Anyway back to the adventure...Puck and Vivi managed to get to the ground level just fine, as for me well...it didnt go to smoothly as I wanted it to be...this is why I NEVER get involved in sports...nor anything that has anything to do with graceful ninja moves. "Come on ugly human! We are going to be late for the show!" Puck hissed silently as he and Vivi were looking up at me while I was holding on to a stone cleft for dear life. "First off you little slave driver, my name is Lena! Not ugly human...not slave...L-E-N-A!" I whispered back harshly at Puck, "And second lay off will ya? Im afraid of heights even if you did say that there is nothing to be afraid of, Im just not comfortable with narrow edges!" **

**"I swear human you are so pathetic..." Puck said shamefully. "C-Come on Lena! I-It will be ok..." Vivi said trying to calm me down, oh bless your heart Vivi... "Human dont be such a fraidy cat! Its not that far down!" Puck said in a surprisingly comforting tone as he took out a tent from his bag and setted it up, "I even took out a tent for you to land on, so swallow your damn pride and fear and just jump already!" Puck demanded. I looked at the tent below me at first, then I looked at the heavens above me as well. Oh I hope I was doing the right thing for myself...but then again...I lived a very good life. Now I know what you guys are gonna say "But your only 17!" Like I said I lived a good life yet not a long life, so for the sake of getting to the play on time and also for avoiding another troublesome order from the Prince of Brats I jumped...and the good news was that I landed on the tent...the bad news is that I felt a bit of a headache but no biggie... I rose up from the crushed tent with Vivi and Puck both looking at me. Vivi looked a bit worried about me, while Puck on the other hand was smirking. "You see? You didnt die." he said mockingly to me. I gave him an annoyed look. "I said it before and I will say it again...Shut. Up." I said to him.**

**The three of us then ran behind where the nobles were sitting then we stopped and looked at the stage and the audience clapped as Puck, Vivi, and I clapped our hands. Then I looked up at the balcony where I know that Brahne, Steiner, Beatrix, and Dagger were at. Steiner being a happy camper about being the a knight, Brahne also being a happy camper on watching the play when she knows damn well its her daughter's birthday, Beatrix is being Beatrix, and Dagger is being sad knowing her mom is going to do the terrible evil war that strives fear into the hearts of men. The stage went dark at first but I kept watching the balcony knowing that Steiner would lower his shiny blade to let the play begin. The stage brightined up with lights, music, and best of all: CONFETTI!! I LURVE CONFETTI! But then it stopped and Baku came out from the curtains to do the introduction. I cant wait to see Zidane do his acting! In fact I cant wait to see his sword fighting against Blank! **

**"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long long ago. Our heroine Princess Cornelia is torn from her lover Marcus. She only attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus having heard of this crosses swords with the king. And now, your royal majesty Queen Brahne, your highness Princess Garnet...noble ladies and lords and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents "I Want To Be Your Canary!" Baku said as he bowed and walked off the stage. The curtains rised as three certain kneeling "actors" were ready to say their lines. "Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou has lost even thy love!" Blank said as he rose on his feet. "Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" Cinna said. Then thats when Zidane got up from his knee and raised his sword in the air. "For the sake of our friend...let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" he said with the feeling of vengeance in his voice. "Aye!" both Cinna and Blank said as they took off looking for King Leo with Zidane. Man they are good! The whole thing of King Leo and Marcus fighting against each other for Cornelia definatly reminds me of the play Romeo and Juliet...Cornelia is like Juliet, Marcus is like Romeo, King Leo is like both Juliet's father and Tybalt at the same time...what irony. Then the part where Zidane, Blank, and Cinna go into battle alongside Marcus was going to start.**

**"We shall back thee kinsman!" Blank said. "Pray sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!" Marcus said with emotion of rage. "Nay kinsman! For I too have lost a brother to this fiend!" Cinna said as his eyes glared at King Leo. "What ho? Out vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king?! All those in my way shall be crush'd" King Leo spoke in a true warlord's way. Everyone raised their swords as my eyes stared in amazement. "Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" Zidane spoke as he lunged towards King Leo. YAY! Finally the action! The guys split into pairs of two groups, Cinna with Zidane, while Blank with Marcus as they "hacked" and "slashed" through Zenero and Benero to reach "King Leo". Once the twins were out of the way, they all swung their weapons at King Leo as he parried from their attacks with his sword. Both Marcus and Blank used their stage magic Pyro to catch him off guard while Cinna casts Poly and Zidane uses Meteor. As the falling "rock" crashed on King Leo he quickly recovered then tried to strike Marcus with his sword while Marcus defended himself, they clashed the blades as Cinna and Zidane struck the king from behind with their weapons, which caused King Leo to stagger and fled the battle field. He went up the stairs limping from his "wounds"...ha serves the bad guy right! "Arrrrrgggghhhhhh...grrrrrr..." he growled underneath his breath as he climbed his way up the stairs. "Thou hast not seen the last of me Marcus!"**

**"Come back!" Zidane said as he chased after him, however Blank got in the way. "Outta of the way Blank!" Zidane said. "Consider this Zidane! If Prince Schnieder were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!" Blank said. Zidane looked at him with pure disgust. "Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why none would suffer in this world!" **

**Then the two ran up the stairs and started to fight with their swords, Zidane went aha each time when he strikes and when he dodges...Muskateer wannabe...then Blank tried to escape but Zidane was catching up to him. They raced off the stage and now they are on the red carpet in between the audience continuing their sword fight. "Engarde!" Blank challenged. "Expect no quarter from me!" Zidane snarled. Then blades clashed together at first then Blank tried to strike at Zidane but Zidane did a backflip. Zidane then tried to hit Blank but Blank ducked then he quickly stood up when Zidane tried to attack again and both the blades clashed together.**

**"This is so cool!" Puck shouted excitingly. Vivi enjoyed watching the fight also since I checked on seeing how he was doing, he's cheering on for Zidane as he continued to watch in amazement. Then I heard Blank saying his line. "We shall finish this later!" he said angerly as he took off. "Come back here!" Zidane shouted as he ran after him. Man that was a good a fight...even though that I will eventually be in one pretty soon...well since now that the action is now over...its time that I will have to see more of the whole tragic romance between Marcus and Cornelia... Marcus is now heading towards Cornelia's chamber to sneak in so that means that Zidane and Blank are on their way up the steps to meet up with Dagger by now...well at least Im not gonna do something super illegal! Well since Im watching this wonderful play I'll just pass my P.O.V. to Zidane now...Zidane?**

**Zidane's P.O.V.**

**Thanks Lena! Ok so this is what happened in my part! Blank and I just thrashed two of the Pluto knights in their room and took their armor, then we were heading up the steps. Piece of cake! That was when a cute hooded girl came out from the double doors and stopped in front of me. I inspected her in front of me. "**_**Hmmmm? She sure is dressed funny..."**_** I thought. "Ummm...will you please let me pass?" the hooded girl asked me politely. Being the gentleman that I am, I stepped aside for a few seconds as the girl bowed to me and was going to head down the stairs until something about this girl hit me. "Hold on a sec! Haven't we met before?" I asked her. The girl shook her head. "No I do not know you." she answered me. I circled around her to take a better look at her, there was something familiar about this girl I just cant put my finger on it! "Hmmmm...maybe you're right...I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away. Say you wouldnt-" I was gonna ask her something until Blank interrupted my would-be-question. "What's going on Zidane?" Blank asked. Thats when the girl got nervous. "I...I must go!" she said and ran down the stairs knocking me and Blank out of the way, I knew it! That girl is the princess! I ran down the steps a bit as Blank sat up a bit. "Who the heck was that?!" Blank asked. "Get up Blank! That was Princess Garnet!" I said as I leapt across him and ran while he quickly got up and followed me. "Are you serious?!" he asked really outraged. "Hell yeah!" I answered. Blank and I chased after her into the hallway and she was heading down the main steps, so I leapt on the railway and jumped down in front of her to stop her...however that plan didnt go to well...for she quickly kicked me in the stomach which caused me to fall backwards on the steps and she leapt on me and used me to slide down the steps! Can you believe that?! She used me like if I was some sort of...some sort of...now what was that thing that athletic earthlings use to slide down a snowy mountain? Oh yeah! A snowboard! When both of us got to the bottom of the stairs she leapt off of me and ran off! Luckily I didnt get brain damaged... Blank ran down the steps and pulled me back on my feet. "Are you alright, Zidane?" Blank asked me. "Yeah...did you see what she just did?! Why havent we thought of that?!" I asked in a jealous tone. "That was really smart and effective...but you do know that she is getting away right?" **

**"I know..." I said annoyed as I took off after the princess. "You go on after her! I'll raise the gate and stall the knights!" Blank called out. I kept on running and I spotted the princess running inside the left tower so I ran in after her. I ran down the hall while taking off the armor and Im back showing off my street clothes, which was a good thing too...MAN that armor reeks! She headed up the spiral stairs which I did as well and I thought it would last forever! So I kept on chasing her until we were at the top of the tower then suprisingly she continued to run away from me! Man that girl has a lot of energy! I ran after her despite the fact that Im a little tired from all that climbing up the spiral stairs and we were going around and around in circles! Then she started to climb up on one of the stone blocks and stared down on me with a cocky smile on her face then...she sorta "jumped" off from the tower...thats when I panicked...oh shit...**

**Steiner's P.O.V.**

**I raced up to the top of the right tower after I managed to order all nine of my men to look for the princess. I could of sworn that I have eight men serving under me! But now is not a good time to be suspicious of this matter! I must find the princess! I kept on going up the cursed spiral steps and FINALLY reached the top! Damn the fool who made these stairs! Im not getting any younger these days! As I got to the top of the tower I finally managed to stop and take a breather. "Whew...fatigue rears its ugly head." I said with exhaustion but then my mind showed me the image of the princess which got me to perk up from my exhaustion. "No! I must persevere!" I said with much self control, "the princess must be found!" I then went to take a look at the view but then I spotted two figures running around on the top of the left tower, I was a little confused at first but then I knew now who the figures were. "Wait! Over there! Its Princess Garnet! Being hounded by brigands! Fear not Princess! Your knight is coming!" I said with determination as I jump up and down...then that was when the princess climbed on one of the stone blocks and jumped off the tower...oh crap...I ran and looked down from the tower in pure horror while Im quite sure that the despicable scoundral was doing the same. But the princess didnt hit the ground...she was swinging in mid air while using a wire then I looked on to my left and saw the kidnapper grabbed a wire of his own and swung down after her! How dare he...! IM COMING PRINCESS! So I summoned my courage and grabbed a wire as well and I swung down to catch the kidnapper, unfortunatly fate has been cruel enough to swing me to a different direction after when the princess and that strange monkey tailed kidnapper on the curtain cloth, for I suddenly swung into one of the Prima Vista's towers and crashed through its walls, then everything went black...**

**Lena's P.O.V.**

**This was unbelievably awesome! First Im in Gaia for real, then I get to watch a beautiful play with Vivi and sadly Puck the slavedriver, then the swordfight between Blank and Zidane, then watching Steiner go SPLAT on the Prima Vista! This night keeps on getting funnier and better! Though I do feel a little guilty about Steiner getting hurt and stuff, its still pretty hilarious to watch the next Tin Man getting smashed and go into an unconsious state while his leg moves a bit unconsiously. Then I suddenly saw Steiner wiggling a bit and then he crawled inside the hole he made. I shook my head in amazement...for a guy who is utterly annoying and serving comedy in the first part of the game...his determination and stubborness are just rock solid...what a guy. "Lena? Is something the matter?" Vivi asked me as he looked at me. I smiled and patted his head in a motherly manner...which is a bit creepy. "Everything's cool Vivi. Im just looking at the sky a bit." I said. Vivi nodded and we continued to watch the play. It wont be long now...Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner will be appearing on the stage soon...any second now...**

**"Furthermore..." King Leo said as the bell tolls while Marcus was trying to break free from Zenero and Benero's grasp. Suddenly Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner appeared on the stage. Bingo. "Ho? What's all this?" Steiner asked in a confused manner. I mentally slapped myself, this guy is totally clueless...**

**Marcus broke away from the twins grasp and went near Dagger. "Cornelia!" he said with the emotion of love in his voice. Dagger was a little hesitant first but thanks to Zidane she got over her stage fright. "Oh Marcus!" she said with her extremely good acting skills. Then there was more of their secretive whispering then Dagger turned to Marcus and embraced him in a loving way. The dramatic music begins to play as she began to say her lines...I just hope the music ends sometimes I can be a real sucker to it and just cry...I MUST NOT CRY IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE! "Oh Marcus! I missed you so! I wish to never leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place." she begged. Zidane looking at a hugging Dagger and Marcus had a bit of a jealous look on his face but kept on a straight face and said his line. "See King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!"**

**"Never! Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it!" He said it like a true Capulet "Cornelia should marry none other than this man--Prince Schnieder! Is that not so, Prince Schnieder?" he added as he gave Steiner a good pat on the back. Steiner turned around with a shocked look on his face. "M-Marry the princess? Me?!" he squeaked as I held on a face of horror. Then I suddenly have those images of Steiner and Dagger having their wedding day as I mentally slapped myself. NO! BAD LENA! Besides he loves Beatrix so there! Only Steiner/Beatrix pairings are cute! No Steiner/Dagger pairing! Just Steiner/Beatrix. What a relief...**

**"Aye! And this traitorous crew I will put to death!" King Leo said with malice. That's when Marcus and Zidane teamed up and started to beat up both Zenero and Benero. "Ooof! Owww!" They both yelped in pain, "Too many of them! Run away!" After when they ran away King Leo turned to Cornelia and tries to coax her. "Pray sweet daughter come home to the castle with me."**

**Cornelia shook her head. "Nay father! I shan't return!" she defied him. Yay teen rebellion! "Cornelia...trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that." he lectured. Marcus stepped in on the conversation. "Not if I can help it!! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love Cornelia...I shall cut thee down!" he said as he took out his sword and tried to pierce it in King Leo but Cornelia got in the way. "Ngh!!" Cornelia winced in pain as she shielded her father from the sword and fell to the ground. **

**"No...Cornelia!!" Marcus shouted in horror. "Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..." she says as she was gasping for air. Steiner and King Leo were on their knees. "Princess!" Steiner shouted in horror. "Cornelia!!" King Leo shouted as well with tears in his eyes. "Prithee...forgive my selfishness father and spare my sweet Marcus..." Cornelia said with her last breath and died. I will not cry...I will NOT cry... "What have I done?! Am I never to hear her loving voice again?! Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch?! O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!" Marcus said in emotional agony the "committed suicide" Too late...I cant hold in the tears much longer...thank goodness no one saw that..."Marcus!" Zidane yelled out in horror. As I was crying in silence I heard Vivi's sniffles and Brahne's bawling but Puck didnt cry out, he only applauded. "Wow, what a show!" he said happily. "Yeah so sad..." Vivi said between sniffles. Puck looked up at me while I was rubbing my eyes. "Hey...are you crying?" he asked me. "No...I just got something in my eye." I lied but I knew that Puck didnt buy it. "Well anyways Im glad that we all climbed up here. How about the both of you?" he asked but then he started to have a look of horror on his face, "Uh oh! Look out!" he said as he took off. Vivi and I looked behind us and there was Weimar and Haagen coming after us...oh man we are sooo busted..."Vivi run!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand and we zigzagged trying to avoid the guards, then I tripped while a running Puck ran off, "Fools! Im outta here!" I so prefer Cluny the Scourge over you! I picked myself up and I kept on holding on to Vivi's hand. **

**"Fury!" Haagen screamed. "Come back here!" Weimar yelled at us. Both Vivi and I ran to the stage. "Forgive me!" King Leo pleaded to a "dead" Cornelia. "Princess!" Steiner mourned. Both Vivi and I made it to the stage. "Leave us alone you creeps!" I yelled at them but we kept running all over the stage. "Get back here you peasents!" Haagen yelled. Vivi and I both leapt over Dagger's body then we turned around to face Haagen and Weimar. "I-I got them Lena!" Vivi said as he was aiming his Fire spell on the guards, however the fire hit Dagger's cloak instead. "Oh dear..." I said with as the dreadful emotion of nervous hit my stomach.**

**Dagger's P.O.V.**

**As I lay flat on the floor in a dead position I felt the child's fire spell hit my cloak, panic surged through my veins as I leapt up on my feet trying to put out the fire. "OW! That's hot!" I yelped then I quickly took off my cloak and cast it aside. I saw the boy run to the far left of stage in fear as the girl stood where she was while looking at the audience's shocked faces. I noticed that my mother also had a flabbergasted look as well. Then the girl held on to me in a hugging embrace. "Cornelia! You're alive! Its a miracle!" the girl said happily. I looked at her then at the audience then at my mother then at her again. "You know I dont think its working..." I said to her. "It isnt? Damn..." the girl answered back disappointed as she let go of me. "Zidane! Its time!" the big man to Zidane. "Princess Garnet! Let's get outta here!" Zidane said. Steiner recovered quickly and faced us. "What?...What is going on?!" Steiner asked. "Well you see sir its a VERY long story..." the girl was gonna say but I cut her off. "Steiner! Dont follow me anymore!" I ordered him. Then one of the meddling guards stepped in, what was his name again? Maagen? Fagin? Haagen! Thats his name! "Captian sir! We await your orders sir!" Haagen called out. Curse him... "Hmmm...well...errrr..." Please say yes princess...please oh please say yes princess... "Princess Im afraid I cannot comply!" Steiner answered. Damn it...well at least I tried... "Stubborn as always arent you?" I asked in a harsh tone. "Whoa...harsh..." the girl said. "Well its true!" I said defensivly. "Come on you two! Lets ditch Sir Rustalot and get out of here!" Zidane said then we ran over to the boy with the bent over pointy hat. "Princess, wait!" Steiner called out. The girl bent over to the boy along with Zidane. "Hey Vivi, you ok little dude?" asked the girl. The boy got up from where he fell and straightened out his hat. "Y-Yeah Im ok I just tripped thats all." the boy named Vivi said. "Princess, I cannot allow you to go! Seize them at once!" Steiner ordered his men.**

**Lena's P.O.V.**

**Well once again I have to fight Steiner only this time I have to fight him and his idiot guards for real! What's worse I dont even have a sword to use for self defense and that sucks! "I need a sword people! I can't punch through uber hard metal!" I said with irritation. "No problem! Try to take one of the knight's swords!" Zidane said with a smile on his face while in his attack stance. I looked at both of the guards and their swords. Taking one of those buffoon's swords? Well its worth a try...like I said I lived a good life. Zidane attacked Haagen along with Marcus while Vivi casted Fire on Steiner and his two buffoonish knights, while I ran at Weimar and kicked his sword out of his hands and caught it. Weimar stood still at first then he ran off. "Im gonna be late for my date!" he said as he ran away. Haagen got really mad and slashed his way through Zidane and Marcus to get to me. "FEEL MY FURY!!" he yelled at me as he charged at me. I quickly parried his attack and we struggled at each other to see which one of us will triumphed. Vivi quickly casted the Fire spell again and saved my butt. "Thanks Vivi!"**

**Vivi nodded at me then was ready to cast Fire again. Dagger quickly casted Cure on both Zidane and Marcus. Haagen got up and ran away as well. "My fury ends here!" he said as he ran away as well. "H-Hey come back here!!" Steiner called out but there was no luck. "Im going to get you for this!" he said angerily, then he lunged out and attacked me. "OW!" I yelped. Zidane glared at Steiner then he slashes at Steiner while Vivi used Fire again. Dagger healed me and I nodded to her as a thank you, she smiled at me in return. Marcus then attacked Steiner with his sword and I lashed out at him as well, which only makes him angrier. "Villains! How dare you trick the princess!" Steiner yelled. "We did NOT trick her man!" I said in our defense. "Lies!" Okay that's it! I tried to get the facts straight to him but nooooooo! So Zidane, Marcus, Vivi's magic and I striked him again with all of our might. Steiner staggered and bended over. "Bah! Only a flesh wound!" he said. He acts like InuYasha when he does that!**

**We all felt the Prima Vista beginning to take off and we saw Queen Brahne ordering her guards to harpoon us to death. I feel nervous...I dont want to be harpooned! Im too young and a bit emoish to be shishkabobed! Many harpoons shot out from the cannons at the castle and one of them were about to hit both Zidane and Dagger! Now I know that the harpoon wasnt gonna hit them but I just want to help out, its more fun that way. I pulled them both by Zidane's tail and Daggers back shirt coller and they quickly came toward me as the harpoon pierced the stage floor, they both turned to me. "Thank you for helping us." Dagger said. "Your welcome you two but we're not out of the fire yet! Look!" I said as I pointed to the cannon that was WAY above her royal majesty's greedy head. The cannon fired out a bomb monster that looked at us and just laughed at us! Then it went behind Steiner as he recovered from our last fight.**

**I'll have to say...his lack of giving up never ceases to amaze me. "Surrender at once!" Steiner bellowed as he attacked each of us with the exception for Dagger. "Hey look out behind you!" Zidane warned. "I will not fall for such an old trick!" Steiner growled as he attacks the four of us again. Dagger healed us again as she was trying to get Steiner to turn around. "Please Steiner! Behind you!" Dagger pleaded. But Steiner wouldnt listen he kept on attacking the four of us while Dagger was staying safe and was healing us each time he hits us with that sword of his. The bomb behind Steiner began to grow each time when we hit Steiner back for self defense. "Its a bomb!" Vivi cried out as he casted his black magic again. "Its gonna blow!" Marcus yelled. "You scoundrals will never fool me!" Steiner cried out. This is REALLY ticking me off! He is so stubborn! I marched angerily to him with Weimar's sword still in my hand, Steiner's anger left him a little since now he is confused on why Im so angry. "Listen, sir...we are REALLY telling the truth! We know a bomb when we see one!" I yelled at him a bit. "Then show me proof!" Steiner said with an impatient tone. I gave him THE look. "You want proof?" I asked him and he slowly nodded, a little freaked out from my look. I attached my new sword near my belt, grabbed both sides of Steiner's face and made him look at the bomb that was gonna explode any minute now. "HERE IS YOUR PROOF!" I shouted. Steiner's eyes widened with fear. "Oh sweet Gaia..." he muttered but I heard him well enough. "Ya think?" I asked him then I grabbed his hand and we ran to where the others were...starting the countdown to the blowey uppy part...3...2...1...KABOOM! Everything was shrouded in smoke and the smell of burned wood filled my nose and made my eyes water...but wait! We made it out of the smokey cloud but the ship is in bad shape...which sucks to be us...since we are going to land in a cursed forest filled with creepy crawly bloodthirsty man eating demon possessed plants! Luckily we were all in one piece...I turned around and looked at Dagger holding on to the harpoon. I know she was glaring at her mom...even though I dont like Brahne I knew she had it rough since she lost the love of her life...but I also disliked her because she didnt even think for a bloody moment that Dagger's presence and support wasnt even enough. Something tells me within my gut that she and I will be seeing each other later in the future...and we wont be having a very pleasent conversation...**

**A few moments later...**

**The ship suddenly began to rumble from the damage that Brahne's bomb gave us, I know we are not going to have a smooth landing...but Im going to have to be brave about it...then the airship shook again throwing Vivi, Dagger, Steiner, Zidane and I off the Prima Vista. They were falling in different directions from where they are...I only fell of from the side of the ship...I kept on falling, falling, falling until I landed on one of the tree's highest branch...on my stomach which knocked the wind out of me and caused me to black out...I hope I will be still be alive when I wake up...IF I wake up at all...**

**Brahne's P.O.V.**

**I remained seated on my throne glaring out into the distance where the Prima Vista left with my wretched daughter Garnet. To be honost I was quite surprised that she managed to get to the ship all by herself...and also there was this one other girl that was with her...she looks...so familiar...she looks like the girl in my dreams that the voice said that she would come to stop me! But I placed that thought aside for a little while, as I continued to focus my anger towards Garnet.**

**"Garnet..." I said grimly, "I never imagined you would do such a thing. Prehaps you're not such a helpless little girl anymore..." **

**Then I called out for the jester twins. "Zorn! Thorn! Is our little experiment ready?" I asked. "Yes your majesty. It is combat-ready!" Zorn said assuringly. "Easily terminate Princess Garnet, it can, your majesty." Thorn said as well.**

**"I need her alive!" I shouted at them, "Bring her back at once! Oh and also get our experiment to capture the other girl that was with Garnet!" I ordered them.**

**"Other girl, your majesty?" Zorn asked. "I think she is talking about, the sad looking girl in black that just ran up the stage with a child, that I think!" Thorn said. "YES THAT IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!! THAT GIRL COULD BE A VERY DANGEROUS THREAT TO ME!" I shouted at them again. They both bowed their heads to me in fear and they left me be. I continued to look out into the distance. "I will have those eidolons and be the ruler of the world!" I declared.**

**Thats all I got for now and Im sorry it took me so long!**


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter for everybody!!

**Evil Plants Galore and Escape part 1**

**Greeeeeaaaaaat...juuuuust perfect...Im in the dark place again and I dont even know how to get the hell out of here! Not that Im blaming everyone though...I looked around trying to find a way out but so far no luck...I sat on the "floor" and started to sulk. Im not crying or anything! I dont flippin cry! Im just expressing negative doubts thats all. Then a flash of light appeared behind me, slowly I turned my head a bit until I saw the light and that was when I heard the mysterious voice again.**

**"**_**Dont give up...you only have begun to fight..."**_** the voice spoke gently. I stood on my feet and faced the light as I continued to listen more on what the voice had to say. **_**"You are in Evil Forest right now and you are a bit injured from your fall but help is on the way."**_** it said in a peaceful way. I FINALLY began to speak to it. "Who are you? Why did you bring me to Gaia?" I asked it. "**_**Who I am is not important right now...you will know soon enough...but not now." **_**It said sadly. I was going to vote against it but I knew better then that, who knows what a mysterious voice can do to you if you tick them off. "**_**As for bringing you to Gaia I brought you here so that you save the people from their tragic deaths..." **_**the voice said. "Save them?" I asked confused, "How can I save them? I cant save them! The eidolons are way too powerful for me to handle..." I said with doubt. "**_**There are ways to take someone or something down, all you need to do is find a way." the voice said. **_**I looked down at the "floor" for a second then I looked at the light again. "Why did you choose me? There are other teenage girls or boys who would definatly would want to come to Gaia." I said questioningly. "**_**It is because that you have a lesson to learn and you cannot hide from people forever." **_**the voice said calmly. I shook my head at first then I sighed. "So am I gonna get out of my dark mind or what?" I asked. "**_**You will in a minute and I only have one more thing that I must warn you about."**_** the voice said. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" I asked. **_**"There are others who already knew about you here..."**_

**"Really? How?"**

**"**_**You shall know...the monkey thief, the black mage, the knight, the princess and many others will tell you once they have the time to look at you a little more closely." **_

**"I hope they're ok..."**

_**"They will. You helped them cheated death so many times before and you can do it again."**_

**"Well thats kind of odd to hear that comment from a disembodied voice..."**

**"**_**Touche...the thief is here...you will now awaken young hikikomori..."**_

**Then the whole area was engulfed in light as the voice vanished. I should look at the bright side when it comes to my meetings of the mysterious voice, at least its got a sense of humor and I hope it does it more often since the calmness and quietness of it scares me.**

**"Hey girl! Are you alright?!" I heard a voice called out from below. "Uuuuuuggggghhh where am I?" I asked as I woke up. I tried to get up but I felt my ribs ache so I lowered down on where I was laying and I found myself in a tree on a highest branch! "Ohhhhhh snap!" I shouted. "So you are ok!" the voice called out. "Who's there?" I asked. "Im Zidane! Are you ok?!"**

**"Yeah Im still alive but my ribs really hurt!"**

**"Im not surprised since you landed in that tree, I'll get you down!" Zidane said as he climbed up the tree. "How did you know I was here?" I asked him. Zidane hopped branch to branch to get to where I am. "When I was unconscious, some voice was telling me that you had a nasty fall and landed in a tree. When I woke up some feeling in me got me to see if what the voice said was true and well here I am!" Zidane smiles as he got to the branch where I lay. He grabbed me from both sides of my shirt and he hauled me up as I hissed in pain. "Sorry about that...now I have to help you get down."**

**"Thanks alot Zidane." Since that Im still alive I have now learned a valuable lesson that I will be very aware of in the future: Never EVER be in a damaged airship, especially when it rocks back and forth sending people to their doom. Zidane escorted me off of the tree and gave me a Hi Potion to heal my aching ribs.**

**"Now that your ribs are ok let us go find the princess!" Zidane said. I nodded in agreement as we both took off.**

**"Did you find the others?" I asked him. "Yeah they were all ok. Say since I told you my name, what is your name?" Zidane asked.**

**"My name is Lena..." I said a little hoarsly.**

**"That's a nice name." he complimented.**

**"Thanks." I smiled a bit. We continued to keep walking.**

**"Not much of a talker huh?" Zidane asked.**

**"That's correct, however if someone starts up a conversation, then I can gabber away...I just dont know what to talk about." I confessed.**

**"I see." Zidane said as he smiled.**

**"A moment later"**

**Zidane and I kept on going and it seems to be like FOREVER! But then we saw Vivi backing up in fear.**

**"Vivi?" **

**"S-She's in trouble..." That was all that Vivi could say.**

**"What the hell is that?!" Zidane asked in shock. I looked in front and there was the Prison Cage with Garnet in its evil plant-like clutches!**

**Zidane and I went up to the plant monster while Steiner was yelling at the Prison Cage...doesnt he know that monsters dont understand human language?**

**"Release the princess at once!" Steiner demanded.**

**"Yeah like its REALLY gonna listen to you..." Zidane said sarcastically.**

**"Princess! Are you ok?" I asked.**

**"Yes! Please help me! Im scared!" Dagger pleaded.**

**"Dont worry princess, we'll get you out!" Steiner said with confidence, oh how I wish that theory were true...**

**"Come on you ugly plant monster!" Zidane taunted it...which only made it mad...way to go monkey boy.**

**The three of us unsheathed our weapons as we were getting ready to take on Prison Cage.**

**Steiner was the first to lunge at the Prison Cage by wacking it with his sword multiple times while Zidane and I were trying to free the princess from the cage area.**

**"Dammit! Those stupid plant bars are too thick to cut through!" I said irritably. Where is Auron and his Katana when you need him?**

**"We'll have to do what he is doing then, killing it!" Zidane said then he starts at slashing the Prison Cage's face. I was going to attack as well until the monster's tentacles hit me.**

**"OW! That hurts!" I complained. **_**"No duh Sherlock..." **_**I thought. I then focused on the monster and slashed it. The creature knocked us all back and used its long tentacles to absorb Dagger's health. I wasnt so surprised on what the creature was doing to her since I saw this before but that STILL made me mad while the others are feeling the same way. "PRINCESS!" Steiner screamed in horror, while Zidane's face intensed with both anger and shock of what the Prison Cage was doing that his whole body was starting to flash pink... omg is he gonna do what Im thinking he's gonna do? HELL YES! Zidane let out a scream as light engulfed around him, when the light disappeared he has now become a flashing pink being covered in fur! My jaw dropped in amazement while Steiner was in awe.**

**(Author's Note: I will have to skip the part when Steiner and Zidane talking about Trance on account I cannot remember the second part of what Steiner said about Trance being part of an emotion and that Zidane saying alright lets take him! This totally sucks...)**

**"I'll take him down!" Zidane said. Then he unleashed his Free Energy technique on the creature as the creature slid back a bit. Its arms raised up again and absorbed the princess's energy again, Dagger was getting weak. **

**"We must heal the princess or she will die!" Steiner panicked. **

**"I know that! But I dont have any healing items on me!" I said.**

**Then suddenly I heard Vivi's voice.**

**"L-LENA!" Vivi called out as I turned around, "C-Catch!" he threw a potion at me and I grabbed it. Perfect! Now to save Dagger from deathly fatigue. I ran at the plant creature and grabbed onto one of the thick plant "bars" and gave Dagger the potion.**

**"DRINK WOMAN! DRINK FOR YOUR LIFE!" I yelled. She quickly uncork the potion bottle and drank it as a faint light appeared all over Dagger. It seems that she has recovered her health! YAY!**

**"Lena! Get out of the way! Im gonna hit the creature again!" Zidane said. "Okie dokie!" I said then turn to Dagger, "Dont worry! We will get you out!" I told Dagger and Dagger smiled at me as a thank you, then Zidane casted Free Energy again as I did a really awesome backflip as it hits the Plant Cage. Steiner, Vivi, Dagger, and sort of Zidane were in an awe as I pulled off this dangerous stunt. I just hope that this time the creature would just die and open the cage already. Oh please just die and open the cage...please...**

**The creature raised its arms and got away with Dagger...damn it all...I hung my head in shame.**

**Zidane returned to his normal self, then he, Steiner, and Vivi who walked over to us from where he was and they looked up trying to find the Plant Cage and Dagger.**

**"Princess? PRINCESS?!" Steiner called out.**

**"What the heck? Where did they go?" Zidane wondered.**

**"She's gone..." Vivi said with sadness, "I was too scared to cast any spells...that monster's probably gonna eat her..."**

**"How could I let this happen?!" Steiner asked with guilt.**

**"Dont worry. She's not dead yet." Zidane reassured us, "That monster was only a minion. He's probably gonna take her to his master."**

**Vivi, Steiner, and I sighed with relief.**

**"That means the princess might still be--Come! We must find her at once!" Steiner said.**

**Then all of a sudden the monster came from the treetops and if you think it snatched Vivi, no...not this time...it got me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the thick bars closed on me. "LENA!" the boys said with concern. So...much...closure...eek! My claustrophobic senses are tingling. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed in a panic.**

**"H-Hold on Lena! W-We'll save you!" Vivi said as he held on to his staff.**

**"You monster! Let Miss Lena go!" Steiner yelled at the creature.**

**"Hey Rustalot! Like I said monsters dont listen to humans!" Zidane said.**

**"S-Shut up!" Steiner stammered as he blushes in embarressment.**

**"U-Um guys?!" Vivi called for their attention and pointed at me being scared to death.**

**"Oh right!" They both said as they once again took out their weapons. Oh right they say! One minute they knew I was in trouble then the next they do a stupid arguement! Im doomed! Im gonna die! Im...**

**SLASH! Their blades wounded the beast as it used its tentacles to whip the three of them. Vivi surprisingly glared at the monster then casted fire on it.**

**"Magic seems effective." Zidane said with an impressed tone.**

**Vivi then casted it again while Steiner and Zidane attacked the Plant Cage again.**

**"Nice!" Zidane said still surprised on how much the fire is super effective on the Plant Cage.**

**"Such amazing black magic..." Steiner said in amazement.**

**Vivi focused all his magical energy on the monster as he kept using fire again and again, then when the monster was about to absorb my energy for health its vine tentacles dropped and the cage opened up.**

**"Way to go Vivi!" I said happily as I jumped off from the Plant Cage's...cage thingey...thing. Vivi ran up to me. "Are you alright?" he asked me. "Im okay little dude!" I said with a smile. "We're glad you're okay Lena." Zidane said. "We must cut the chatter and find the princess!" Steiner said. But the Plant cage released seeds on Steiner and Vivi but Zidane and I managed to dodge the seeds.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAA!!" both Steiner and Vivi screamed when the seeds went into their mouths and went down their throats. "Guys!" I screamed in panic. Vivi has already fainted, but Steiner managed to hold on a little longer. "P-Prin...cess..." he said as he fainted.**

**"Oh crap! What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!" I panicked uncontrollably while suddenly pacing.**

**"Lena..." Zidane was going to say something but I kept on ranting.**

**"This is bad! We got to get the seeds out from their bodies and if we dont they are toast!" **

**"Lena..."**

**"OMG! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"  
"LENA!!"**

**"WHAT?!" **

**"We'll carry them back..."**

**"Oh..."**

**Zidane and I are staring at each other then we lay our gazes at Vivi then we looked at each other again.**

**"I got dibs on Vivi!" we both said until we caught each other.**

**"JINX!" Zidane said with a grin on his face.**

**"DAMMIT!" I cursed.**

**"You owe me so I get to carry Vivi!" he smiled smartly.**

**"Fine...I'll carry Steiner..." I said while glaring at him.**

**Zidane bent over picked Vivi up and started walking back to the Prima Vista. I looked at the unconcious Steiner, knowing how heavy he might be and also couldnt help but noticing that he sort of looked like Al from Full Metal Alchemist! Only that Steiner's body hasnt vanished and that he doesnt have the "Im so cute and shy attitude." I sighed, swallowed my pride, then I picked Steiner up and carried him all the way to Prima Vista. **

**When we got there, Blank and the others took Vivi and Steiner inside while Zidane and I rested a bit. "I still cant believe that you got me to carry Steiner dude!" I complained. "Aw come on...it wasnt that bad now wasnt it?" he asked while he smiled. I gave him a death glare which scared him, he still smiled but it was only a nervous smile.**

**"N-Now now...you dont have to be so angry about it..." he laughs at me nervously. I grunted but didnt say a word about it.**

**"So now that the princess has been kidnapped by mutant plant monsters, are you going to save her now?" I asked.**

**Zidane thought about it. "Im sure that Baku and the others would help us out." he said. Help us out? Highly doubtful...**

**"Im gonna go talk to the boss about it." he said as he got up and went inside the Prima Vista. Good luck Ziddy...even though I know that Baku would refuse on account he worries over the others, I know that you would fight him a bit later on.**

**Okay got part 1 done now I will have to do part 2 sometime later hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

To some who are reading Im In Gaia? AWESOME! I am putting it aside for now since right now I have difficulty on trying to make more sense into the story. A fellow writer gave me some pointers and since right now I havent been thinking straight when I was writing the story I wanted to fix things in future chapters by doing some serious thinking. I deeply apologize if my previous chapters were boring.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay fans! Here is the next chapter for my story! And also a message! YAY MESSAGES! Okay Lena doesnt get romantically involved with Zidane but she does love him like a brother like she loved Vivi as a brother. She does care for Dagger and Steiner too. She thinks of Dagger like a sister while she thinks of Steiner like a father on account he gives fatherly advice to her since her biological father couldnt give her at times since he is always at work. Now dont worry people she doesnt hate her father she does love him as he does love her, she just doesnt want to get in his way since work has become the least of his worries.

Evil Plants Galore and Escape part 2

**I am so bored.....oh hi I didnt see you there! Im inside the Prima Vista and I am just walking around while Vivi and Steiner were taken to their rooms to get their medicine, while Zidane is having a "lovely" chat with Baku. As for me Im just waiting for results to see if Vivi and Steiner are okay. Which I know that they are gonna be okay but you know the old saying: You can never be too careful.**

**"Hey." A voice said as I heard a door open. It was Blank.**

**"Hi. How's Vivi?" I asked him.**

**"You mean the black mage?" he asked me then I nodded, "He's fine. I gave him the medicine to remove the seeds from his body."**

**"I see. He must be resting by now." I said.**

**"Yeah but he wants to see you for a few minutes before he rests a while." Blank said.**

**"Alright. I will go see him." I said then I headed into the room where Vivi is and there he was lying on the bed, so I went to his side and he saw me so he sat up straight.**

**"Hi there Vivi. You ok?" I asked him with a smile. He nodded a little.**

**"Y-Yes I am, thank you Lena....are you ok too?" he asked me.**

**"Yeah Im fine....the seeds didnt get me. Since now I know that you took the medicine, I hope that the knight take his medicine too."**

**"M-Me too....he seems like a nice man." **

**"He is. Even though at times he can be so loud."**

**We both laughed at the same time, I know its kind of harsh but its the truth! As we both stopped laughing Vivi then had a sad look on his face.**

**"What's the matter little dude?" I asked him.**

**"I've been thinking about the princess and she got kidnapped by those plant monsters because of me...." he said as he was going to cry.**

**I mentally began to panic. "Dont cry Vivi! Zidane and his pals are gonna think of something!" I said reassuringly.**

**"I hope so....." **

**"You get some rest for now ok Vivi?"**

**"Ok...."**

**I was going to head out the door until I stopped.**

**"One more thing that you should know Vivi." I said.**

**"And what's that, Lena?" he asked me.**

**I turned around and gave him a serious look which surprised him and for some random reason I pointed at him.**

**"What happened today wasnt your fault at all! Never forget that! Trust me! Everyone else will agree with me!" I said with pure honor and dignity that my eyes twinkled......and Vivi laughed at me when in the end of my serious pose I made a funny face. I then left the room.**

**"Okay now that I know that Vivi is ok.....I'll have to go check on Steiner and see how he's doing." I said to myself. Then as I was going to go to the music storage room I saw Zidane coming down the spiral steps.**

**"Hey Zidane! Did your boss agree to help?" I asked. Zidane's face looked a bit angry but he casted the feeling aside as he looked at me. "No....the boss wants to abandon the princess since some of the others are wounded. I understand that they are hurt but the person who wanted us to capture the princess wants her to come to Lindblum safe and sound!" Zidane said while trying to keep his temper down.**

**"Look if Baku wont help then we should get her ourselves.....just the four of us!" I said.**

**"Four?" he asked in a confused tone.**

**"You know.....Steiner the knight, since he is devoted to her and the queen of Alexandria, Vivi because he feels that she was kidnapped because of him which is SO not true.....you, since you like her!" I smiled as Zidane blushed from my comment.**

**"And what about you?" he asked me.**

**"Well yes me too since 1: Im a good person to those no matter how different, wicked, or sweet...." Somehow Im starting to sound like Horton the Elephant from Dr. Suess. "And 2: she is a princess with a big future ahead of her and getting eaten by a plant monster isnt part of her future! Plus she's nice."**

**Zidane started to think a little.**

**"Im gonna need to think about this....." he said.**

**"Take your time. While you're thinking about it...how about you go visit Vivi, hm?"**

**Zidane nodded. "I was going to go in there to thank him for his help anyway." he smiled then went inside the room where Vivi is.**

**"Okay now to check on Steiner!" I said to myself then I mentally slapped myself stupid. I sound just like a heroic video game character.......well I am now......duh!**

**I walked into the hallway towards the music instrument storage room when I saw Marcus guarding the entrance.**

**"Hey miss!" Marcus greeted.**

**"Hello to you to. May I come in and see how the knight's doing?" I asked politely.....almost.**

**"I dont know......he's probably going to ram through the door." Marcus said with caution.**

**"Im sure he must of calmed down by now......I mean he cant possibly try to get out forever...." I assured.**

**"Well okay....just be careful though..." Marcus warned me.**

**"Dont worry I will."**

**Then Marcus opens the door and I quietly headed inside. I just hope that I would get on Steiner's good side and that he would NOT accuse me of being a thief and a kidnapper!**

**I saw Steiner sitting on a barrel while holding on to Cinna's Garnet doll.......somehow I am secretly tempted to take a picture of that for Steiner's fans and making big money for it, but alas......I have no camera......**

**"How are you feeling?" I started to speak when Steiner quickly darted up in fright.**

**"ACK!" he screeched startled when I jumped back in fright too. I recovered after a few seconds.....I almost died of a heart attack.**

**"Please for the love of our ancestors...... DONT DO THAT!" I said with a bit of irritation.**

**"I-I apologize! Did I frighten you?" Steiner asked.**

**"No not at all! I should'nt have snuck around.....are you okay?" I asked him with politeness and concern.**

**"I'm fine, Im just concerned for the princess that's all...." Steiner said sadly.**

**"I know you're upset that the princess was taken by the plant monsters.....but dont worry! Zidane and the others will think of something!" I said while trying to cheer him up.**

**"How can you trust them? They are a bunch of thieves!" Steiner said a bit outrageously.**

**"Whoa, whoa! They maybe thieves who just steal for the heck of it, but they really do care for others, I mean they already gave Vivi the medicine that he needs so that the seeds wont kill him." I explained to him, "And they did give you the medicine too right?"**

**"Yes, they did and I am grateful that they did.....but that is still no excuse on the fact that they kidnapped the princess. The law is the law." Steiner said like a true officer of the law.**

**"**_**He does have a point you know."**_** my conscious spoke. "**_**Im well aware of that."**_** I said bitterly to myself.**

**I lost myself in thought for awhile now until I noticed that Steiner was staring at me.**

**"Im sorry....do I have something on my face?" I asked him.**

**"No you dont miss. Its just that, you look awfully familiar.....you look exactly like that child I saw in my dreams....." Stiener said while he looked at my face some more.**

**I looked at him in surprise. "Really?"**

**He nodded. "Yes I did."**

**I looked at him with a wacked out look.....I have a feeling that Im going to ask him ALOT of questions.**

**"What else did you see? Besides me of course." I asked him.**

**Stiener pondered for a few minutes, luckily for him Im a patient girl with a lot of time in the world.....well if I survive from the monster attacks that is....**

**"Well I didnt see anything else......I just saw the younger version of you, battered and bruised with the smell of smoke around you....plus you were crying and I also heard a voice." Steiner recalled.**

**"A voice?" I echoed him, "What did the voice say?"**

**"It said......the child before you will cross your path very soon when she gets older.....she is blinded by her own grief and negativity, it is up to you and the other chosen ones that I have picked to help her see the light. Keep her close to you and the others." Steiner said.**

**I blinked a couple of times, this is weird.......really really REALLY weird......**

**"I know Im not psychic or anything.....but did something really bad happened to you?" Steiner asked me with concern.**

**I lowered my head a bit. So he knew......well only about the state that I was in back in the day when the accident happened......whoever the voice was that showed Steiner the younger version of me, wanted to make sure that I would be kept alive. Steiner was the second one that I knew that heard the voice and something tells me that Zidane knows more about the voice then I ever gave him credit for.......but.....what does the voice....want with me?**

**"I will tell you this Captain Steiner, sir that you're suspicions of what happened to me are correct. Something bad really happened to me, but its not just me.....its someone else. If you still want to look after me like the voice asked you to then later on I will tell you, but not now." I said.**

**Steiner said nothing but nodded his head in approval. **

**"Even though I swore to protect the princess from anything that would harm her, I also promised the voice that I will look after you as well. Whatever happened to you must be for real, Im certain of it!" Stiener said as he saluted to me.**

**I smiled at him. "Thank you Steiner, I deeply appreciate it." I said greatfully.**

**Just then the door behind me opened and there was Zidane with a few bruises from his fight with Baku.**

**"Zidane! What happened to you dude?" I asked.**

**"I had a fight with the boss and I beat him up. So now Im free from Tantalus." Zidane smiled.**

**"Hmph." Stiener huffed and looked away.**

**Zidane looked at Stiener and noticed that he was still holding the Garnet doll and smirked.**

**"Come on. You're too old to be playing with a doll." Zidane said obnoxiously.**

**Stiener's face grew red with embarrassment and started to yell at Zidane. "Silence! A scoundral like you could never understand! Im just overwhelmed with concern for the princess! If only you rouges had'nt kidnapped her.....This is all your fault! If anything should happen to the princess I will have your head!**

**"Take it easy. Geez.....Im gonna go look for her now. I'll let you come with me if you promise to be good. What do you say, Rusty?" Zidane asked with a funny smile.**

**and that's when Steiner went boom..... "RR.........RUSTY?! I AM ALDEBERT STEINER, CAPTAIN OF THE KNIGHTS OF PLUTO AND I WILL NEVER WORK FOR YOU CONNIVING THIEVES!"**

**Zidane inspected Steiner for a bit. "Captain? I figured you were a private, what with that cheap rusty armor. Look this has nothing to do with Tantalus. Its something that I decided to do on my own. I just wanna save Garnet."**

**"Hmph!.....You better not be lying! Because if you are, I wont hesitate to kill you!" Steiner warned.**

**"Yeah yeah, Im counting on you Rusty." Zidane said as he waved his hand in the air.**

**"Make no mistake. Im only going with you to rescue the princess! I will deal with you personally when this is over!" Steiner continued to yell at our favorite blonde thief.**

**".....Whatever...." Zidane said lazily.**

**"Well now thats settled can we go?" I asked while trying to keep the peace....I know what you're all gonna say: Good luck with that.**

**"Hold on! It may be difficult with just the three of us. "We should seek Master Vivi's help as well." Steiner suggested.**

**Zidane looked at Steiner with a confused look. "Why are you calling him, "Master"?**

**Steiner sighed and shook his head at Zidane's ignorence. "You fool. That black mage has unimaginable powers...I dont want him to get involved, but alas, it can't be helped. We need Master Vivi's help to rescue the princess."**

**"Alright lets talk to Vivi." Zidane said then the three of left the instrument storage room. **

**As we left the instrument storage room we went to Vivi's room to pick him up and there he was sitting on his bed staring off into space.**

**"Well Vivi we're ready to go rescue the princess." Zidane said.**

**Vivi had a look of relief across his face. "Really? That's great! Be careful ok?"**

**"Actually Vivi we want you to come with us." I said to him. Yeah I know I stole Zidane's line but I couldnt resist.**

**"W-What? B-But I cant do anything...." Vivi said with discouragement.**

**"Hardly, Master Vivi. Your magic was highly effective against that monster. In all honesty, I hold your power in greater esteem then I do this scoundrel's." Steiner said.**

**"B-But.....I-Im scared....I couldnt even move last time" Vivi said. Poor boy.....low on confidence and self-esteem.**

**"Vivi come on dude! You used your fire magic and roasted that plant like no tomorrow!" I said to bring him confidence.**

**"Yeah, you're a black mage for crying out loud! Show us what you've got! Alright let's get going." Zidane said to end the conversation.**

**Vivi sighed in defeat knowing he lost, Zidane sure knows how to push people into things in order to get confidence.**

**"...........Okay. I'll.....try my best." Vivi said.**

**"Awesome!" I said cheerfully.**

**"Thank you Master Vivi." Steiner said as he saluted.**

**Zidane and I left the room together so that Steiner and Vivi would have their guy talk.**

**"Well this is it.....we're gonna save the princess and there is probably a 99.9% chance that we're all gonna die." I said in a careless tone.**

**Zidane smiled at me for a bit. "Having second thoughts?" **

**I looked at him for a few seconds then smiled. "Are you kidding? This happens to be the best thing since chocobo riding!"**

**Zidane and I both laughing when Steiner and Vivi came out giving us weird looks.**

**"What in the name of Gaia are you two laughing about?" Steiner asked.**

**"Nothing. We're just being weird, thats all." I giggled then we began to leave the theater ship. Its a pity to leave it in Evil Forest and letting itself get petrified after when we kill the Plant Brain......IF we kill the plant brain that is......**

**We headed out to Prima Vista's entrance when we spotted Blank leaning on the wall. Vivi waved goodbye to Blank as he did the same, Steiner who was being Steiner scowled at him which was only returned with Blank's tongue sticking out to offend him, as for me I gave him a quick nod and a goodbye and I went out the door. Zidane just stood there so that he could have a quick chat with Blank before he comes with us.**

**"W-Why's Zidane still in there? Isnt he coming with us?" Vivi asked.**

**"If he isnt I say good riddence!" Steiner said haughtly.**

**I gave Steiner "the look" then sat on a crate. "We're gonna have to wait guys....right now he's having a little chat with Blank."**

**Steiner huffed then also sat on a crate while Vivi sat next to me, since I gave him room. After a few moments Zidane came out giggling to himself.**

**"What's so funny man?" I asked.**

**"Ah, nothing special. I just made fun of Blank again." he said, "Okay now lets go."**

**Steiner, Vivi and I got up from our sitting spots then we followed Zidane through the log and into the spooky Evil Forest where all the monsters wait to tear us limb from limb.......I got to stop doing that...........**

**We passed through a few spooky trees here and there and we continued to listen to the forest's cries, which is no big surprise since the Prima Vista crashed and burned into the forest injuring it and became a wound because of it. Even though I do feel sorry for the forest from its crying it still creeps me out and I keep having this strange need to be held, just like Cosmo and Happy Pappy Gary from the Fairly Oddparents. Hahaha I love that cartoon. The only thing I wish I could do from that cartoon was to do those funny spazzes like Mr. Crocker! Hehehehehehe FAIRLY GODPARENTS! **

**"Oh crap....." Zidane cursed.**

**I kept on walking until I accidently bumped into Steiner's back.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked while trying to see what was in front of us.**

**"T-That!" Vivi stammered in fear as he pointed at the "most terrible thing that I wish I never saw".**

**"Oh sweet sugar cookies......" I said in fear and in awe at the same time. There was an army of Fangs, Goblins, and those big flower monsters in front of us waiting to attack, this NEVER happened in the game.....so why is there an army waiting to kill us? Is this a sign? Or is this fate's way of saying "Haha the four of you suck so you go die now."? Personally I choose the second part.**

**"An army! We must go kill them off so we may proceed!" Steiner says as he drew his sword and starts to attack some of the monsters.**

**"Rusty's right! Let's get them!" Zidane said then he went hacking and slashing with his two daggers.**

**"T-This may take a while...." Vivi said as he started casting Fire on the big flower monsters.**

**I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down then I took out my sword and started to hack and slash some goblins and fangs. It was brutal. I killed some of those little monsters off until a bunch of fangs dog piled me (get it? dog piled? since their like dog like monsters and such) Zidane, Steiner and Vivi tried to rescue me but they got their hands full at the moment so I had to get those wicked canines off of me the old fashioned way. I summoned all of my strength that was in me and managed to spring them off of my back, I got up and regained my battle stance, there were too many of them so Zidane, Steiner, Vivi and I were backed up until our backs meet up with each other. We were surrounded.**

**"Dammit!" Zidane swore as many of the monsters were closing in on us.**

**"We cant die! Not yet! We still have to save the princess!" Steiner said as he was preparing to defend himself.**

**"H-How are we gonna defeat them all?" Vivi asked.**

**I started to think.....here we are surrounded by wild vicious beasts and we dont know what to do...think Lena think! **

_**"Lets see some spirit!"**_** a memory called out to me. Spirit? Wait.......that phrase sounded familiar.......now what was it? OF COURSE! JACK RUSSELL SAID IT! THANK YOU RADIATA STORIES!**

**"Guys dont give up just yet! We can still beat them!" I said confidently.**

**"You have a plan?" Zidane asked as he raised an eyebrow.**

**"I sure do! We just need to fight twice as hard as we can! Come on guys! Lets see some spirit!" I yelled as I quickly slashed at all the goblins, fangs and flower monsters that I can reach.**

**"Ok!" The boys said then they fought as many monsters as they could as well. **

**You know while we're fighting here is a theme song that some of us know and love from a movie that would raise our spirits!**

Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
Is gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Yeah,Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back

**Zidane started to slash the goblins with his daggers at a quickening pace and spotted Steiner having difficulties with a few fangs that were behind him, so Zidane leaped on a fang's back and jumped from fang to fang to reach the monsters, he then leaped into the air and killed them. Steiner looked behind himself and even though he disliked Zidane he gave him a nod of thanks.**

You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
You think that you can't find a way in

**A flower monster lunges toward Steiner whipping him with its tentacles when Vivi casted Fire on Steiner's sword. Steiner took the monster's blows but he counterattacked with his magic Fire sword ability and burn them down to the ground.**

Is what I'm saying  
Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know... Oh

**Vivi was watching his back and his front at the same time when four goblins appeared and tried to pounce on him but Vivi quickly hits them as hard as he can with his staff then once again used his black magic, go Vivi!**

Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Get Off  
Get Off Yeah  
Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face, or give it your best shot  
You know this train is coming of this track  
Get off of my back  
Yeah get off of my back  
Get off yeah  
Oh get off, get off, get off,get off, get off,  
get off, get off  
Get off of my back

**I killed the last monster and turned to the boys, they seemed really exhausted and so was I but we were glad that we got rid of those creatures.**

**"You three ok?" I asked them.**

**"Yeah Im ok." Zidane said.**

**"I have a few scratches but Im fine." Steiner said.**

**"I-Im fine." Vivi said while straightning his hat.**

**"Okay lets go." I said then we went back on track.**

**We kept on walking until we reached the monster free spring zone.**

**"Hoorah! No monsters around to kill us all!" I cheered.**

**"T-Thank goodness! I-Im far too tired to fight anymore." Vivi said exhausted.**

**"Dont worry, guys! There's a spring that will keep our energy up!" Zidane said as he pointed at the spring.**

**"Awesome!"**

**We all took our turns drinking from the spring, although I let the three of them drink first since they fought so much harder then I did, what can I say? Im too nice and polite to go first. Then I spotted a moogle in the dead trunk which is no surprise and I gave him a random hug before we left. Hehehe. Moogles....they are so cute. I wish I had a moogle plushie.**

**"I think we're almost there." Zidane said.**

**"How do you know?" Steiner asked.**

**"Gut feeling." Zidane said.**

**Vivi stopped walking for a moment. "I-I hope the princess is still alive."**

**Zidane, Steiner, and I turned around and looked at him with concern.**

**"Hey Vivi.....dont worry about it. She's still alive and we're gonna save her." Zidane said.**

**"Zidane's right, little dude. She's gonna live to see another day. We're tougher then any monster in all of Gaia!" I said as well just to cheer Vivi up.**

**Steiner kneeled beside Vivi and patted his head. "Even though I hate to agree with the thief, the princess will be right back in our company again. Cheer up Master Vivi!" Steiner said cheerfully.**

**Awwww.....Steiner and Vivi friendship! I love it!**

**We kept going and kept fighting monsters until Vivi got tired and I had to carry him on my shoulders then we reached a giant tree trunk with a huge entrance and a few vines which are no doubt the Plant Brain's vein sensors that control the forest of doom! If only I have a pencil and paper so that I could right my will........but who will be my heirs? I am sooo sad!**

**"She might be in there.....along with the forest's master....." Zidane said with seriousness in his voice.**

**I gulped and placed Vivi down. Oh why couldnt the the bosses be hot bishounens instead of ugly monsters? Because without monsters....our chances of leveling up and getting stronger would of been nothing.......**

**"You guys ready?" Zidane asked as he looked at the three of us.**

**We looked at him back and we all nodded. Once again I gulped out of panic plus I was thinking "Why the hell am I not like Legolas?!" He was brave and instead of running away from evil tempered orcs he counted his killings with each arrow! I summoned all my courage and started chanting in my mind: **_**Act like Legolas....Act like Legolas.**_

**"Okay lets go." Zidane said then the four of us went inside the huge trunk.**

**As we reached inside we saw Dagger hanging unconsciously but safely from the vines while below her was the tall dark and ugly itself the Plant Brain.**

**"There she is!" Vivi said as he held on to his hat.**

**"So this is the master..." Zidane said.**

**"Holy flippin cow, he's huge!" I said with widened eyes.**

**"Princess!!!! You stay out of this! Alexandria would be disgraced if a mere bandit should rescue the princess!" Steiner said harshly. **

**"You think you can take him out on your own?" Zidane asked.**

**Steiner said nothing but he grumbled under his breath. The Plant Brain roared viciously at us.**

**"It looks mad......" I said as I cower a bit.**

**"Lets get him!" Zidane shouted then started stabbing the giant creature with his dagger.**

**Vivi casted Fire on Steiner's sword then Steiner hits the middle area of the Plant Brain as it shrieks in pain. I then slash the beast where Steiner hits it but even though it did some good it only made the creature only angrier. I roared again only more scarier and louder then its last roar.**

**"Oh shit...." I cursed.**

**"Keep striking it! Its got to die sometime!" Steiner bellowed.**

**We kept striking at the boss but the creature used a powerful Thunder spell which does big damage.**

**"H-He's to tough..." Vivi said as he tries to keep his balance.**

**"Damn it....." Zidane said weakly.**

**"Princess....."Steiner said as he was ready to strike the creature again.**

**I was already on my knees until I saw the Plant Brain getting ready to whip Zidane, Steiner, and Vivi into oblivion. Oh Blank where the hell are you when we need you?**

**"**_**Get up."**_** a voice ordered inside my head and I know it wasnt from my concious...it was the same voice that saved me.**

_**"Get up and defend them. Blank is almost here."**_** the voice ordered me again.**

**I didnt say anything but I felt like that a new energy is starting to possess me. I got up and without any hesitation I ran towards the others and quickly pushed them all aside me and caught the Plant Brain's tentacle. **

**"LENA!" The boys's shouted my name, but I didnt pay attention to them since Im too busy trying to push the tentacle back as it was trying to crush me.**

**"You stupid stubborn egotistical plant monster! Give.....up....already!" I said as I kept on pushing for my life.**

**The boys then took out some Hi Potions and healed themselves then Zidane threw a Hi Potion at me and I already felt a healing glow healing my wounds and new energy to keep on pushing. Then the Plant Brain oddly howled in pain as someone slashed at the tentacle. I looked at Steiner, Zidane, and Vivi.**

**"Did you guys do that?" I asked with a surprised look.**

**They all shook their heads then I heard a familiar voice behind me.**

**"It wasnt them, it was me!" **

**I turned around and there was Blank.**

**"Blank!" Zidane said while he smiled.**

**Blank stood there with his cocky smile.**

**"Lucky I got here in time. Step aside I'll handel this!" Blank said then he lunges toward the Plant Brain. Zidane joined Blank into attacking the monster.**

**The Plant Brain tried to hit Zidane with his tentacle, but Zidane dodged it by sliding underneath the tentacle and stab the middle body with his dagger 8 times while Blank did what Zidane did only that he severed the right tentacle off.**

**Steiner helped the two thieves by hacking and slashing at the beast. Vivi then casted Fire and I pierced my sword through its heart thats when it dropped dead.**

**"Hurrah! The plant monster is dead!" I cheered and jumped around. Then Dagger who was still hanging on the vines began to slide through and then began to drop.**

**"PRINCESS!" Steiner cried out in panic then ran to where she was going to land and caught her bridal style.**

**"Nice catch Steiner!" **

**"Thank you."**

**Dagger began to cough uncontrollably, which scares us alot.**

**"Princess! Please get a hold of yourself!" Steiner said as he cradle her like a baby.**

**Blank turned to Zidane. "Zidane, give her the stuff."**

**Zidane walked over to Steiner and gave her the seed remover medicine to Dagger.**

**"Princess, please try to drink all of it." Steiner said with a worried tone.**

**Dagger continued to cough terribly.**

**"That does NOT sound healthy." I said with a worried tone.**

**"Is she gonna be okay?" Vivi asked.**

**Then we felt the ground rumble like an earthquake, oh crap.....is it that time already?**

**"Oh man, what now?!" Blank asked impatiently.**

**The plant spiders came out from the hole where the Plant Brain once stood. Panic attack alert.**

**"Sheez! We're gonna be surrounded!" Blank said.**

**"Lets get out of here!" Zidane yelled.**

**"Go!" Blank yelled out too. Zidane, Steiner with Dagger in his arms, and I managed to go near the outer entrance, but Vivi began hesitating.**

**Blank glared at Vivi for stopping. "What are you waitin for?!"**

**Vivi managed to pass through the plant spiders and so did Blank then we all got out of the Plant Brain's sinister lair.**

**"This is bad.....REALLY BAD!" I panicked as I ran for my life.**

**"Just keep running and they wont catch us!" Blank shouted.**

**We ran until we saw a ledge with a skeleton of a dead ironnight laying on some dread moss, vines and all that other nature stuff.**

**"We'll have to jump..." Zidane said grimly.**

**Vivi quickly held on to my leg and the both of us shook in fear.**

**"B-But we hate heights!" We both said.**

**Blank glared at us . "Would you rather stay behind and get eaten by THOSE guys?" **

**Vivi and I turned around and saw the spider plants coming after us.**

**"We choose life over death!" I said then I picked up Vivi.**

**"Wise choice." Blank said then jumped off the ledge along with Zidane.**

**"Be brave you two! We're going to get out of here!" Steiner said then he jumped off the ledge as he still held on to Dagger.**

**I looked down while the others were still waiting for us and the spider creatures were coming closer to Vivi and I.**

**"C-Come on Lena! We got to jump!" Vivi said. I knew he was right and now I must do what I can to keep Vivi safe...so I have decided on what I have to do... sorry Vivi.....**

**I looked at Vivi then I looked at Zidane. "Vivi.....prepare yourself....."**

**"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Vivi asked fearfully.**

**"Zidane! Catch Vivi!" I shouted then I threw Vivi to him.**

**"WHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vivi screamed.**

**Zidane then leapt into the air and grabbed Vivi. "Gotcha!" Zidane said.**

**Ok now thats done, now I must worry about myself. As I continued to look down, I took a deep breath and I have finally accepted that if I break something in my body I broke something in my body and I must take the pain like a soldier since Im not that comfortable about jumping on a dead skeleton.**

**"Lena! Jump now!" Everyone yelled.**

**"Well like I said.....I lived a good, quiet, life." I said then I jumped, "GERONIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then I went splat on the ground.**

**Zidane and Blank hauled me up quickly, then we were gonna run for it but we were surrounded by other Plant Spiders who were lurking down here.**

**"Oh crap....." We all said, then we unsheathed our weapons and attacked the plant spiders.**

**"L-Let me handle this....." Vivi said then he casted Fire on all of the plant spiders and they dropped dead. Way to go Vivi!**

**We all ran for our lives slaying a few more plant spiders until Zidane stopped running and is checking the whole forest while Blank ran back to Zidane. That evil part is going to start soon.....in three.....two.....the boys are back running alongside us and here comes more of the plant spiders.........just keep going Lena.....just keep going.......No! Even in the future when you get saved, its still pointless to sacrifice yourself! Go back Lena! Go back! I was gonna turn around but my legs wouldnt move like I commanded them to....it feels like.....someone else was controlling them. I kept going and going until I exit the forest and met up with Vivi, Steiner, and an unconcious Dagger. Oh damn you legs! Whats the matter with you?!**

**It didnt take long for Zidane to leap out of the forest and rolling himself in the green grass. He got up and gasped for air as the three of us went to his side and watched the whole forest go from forest green to dead petrifying white. Zidane walked to where the petrified vines were and started bashing on them while he started to curse.**

**"Dammit! That idiot!" Zidane cursed then he kneeled to the ground, "Blank...."**

**Vivi, Steiner, and I left Zidane to mope for Blank and started camp. I of course setted up the tent.......with Steiner's help, and I gathered the firewood to make a fire.....with Vivi's help along with his black magic. And I took off my long leather coat and covered Dagger as she continued to be unconcious. Zidane came back and stood near the fire in deep thought.**

**"Feeling better?" I asked him.**

**Zidane looked at me with a look of depression on his face. "A little bit....." **

**I didnt say anything but I only nodded.....**

**Zidane then went to check on the tent while Vivi looked at Dagger for a bit.**

**"I hope she gets well soon." Vivi said.**

**Steiner then glared at Zidane. "This is all his fault! Have you nothing to say, you filth?!"**

**Zidane ignored Steiner's insults then Dagger started to wake up.**

**"....Oh....." Dagger groaned as she sat up straight.**

**Steiner had a look of relief on his face. "P-Princess!!!!"**

**Dagger looked around at first then she looked at Steiner. "......Steiner? .....How did I survive......? You brought me here?"**

**"It is my sworn duty to protect you in any cost." Steiner said honorably. I hung my head in shame.....what are we? Chopped liver?**

**Zidane started to cut in.**

**"What are you talking about? It was Vivi's magic, Lena's sword, and my dagger that got you out of there, Princess." Zidane said while giving Steiner "the look"**

**Dagger nodded her head in approval. "I thank you three."**

**Uh oh.....Steiner's gonna go boom again....... "That monkey deserved no praise! None of this would've happened if you and your band hadn't abducted the princess! And how dare you claim to have rescued her?! When we get back to Alexandria, I'll-"**

**Dagger interrupted him, nice save! "Steiner....I left the castle of my own will."**

**It was Zidane's turn to speak. "What a coincidence, eh? We went to snatch her and she wanted to be snatched."**

**Steiner had a shocked look on his face."Impossible!"**

**Dagger nodded and stuck with the truth."Its true."**

**Zidane then turned to our favorite bumbling knight. "So what do you say, Rusty? Friends? Come on, lets enjoy this camping trip while it lasts."**

**Steiner stood up and started to yell at Zidane AGAIN. "Camping-- you imbecile! Surely even you must know something about the Mist! The viscious monsters it spawns! The abnormalties it stirs in the mind and body! Princess, we must leave this dangerous place at once."**

**Zidane then looks really outraged. "You've got to be kidding. She hasnt even fully recovered yet."**

**"Silence! Who asked for your opinion!?" Steiner bellowed.**

**"Alright, tell me...How do you plan to get out of here?" Zidane asked then he took a good look around the valley, "We're standing in a valley surrounded by tall cliffs. And last I heard North Gate and South Gate were sealed off."**

**Steiner said nothing but I caught him shaking in anger while Zidane explains on where we are, Dagger and Vivi seemed to be impressed by Zidane's knowledge.**

**Zidane gave him an "uh-huh" look. "Yeah that's what I thought."**

**"Grrrrrrrrrr................." Steiner growled and also looked like he was gonna murder Zidane.**

**"The princess can barely walk right now. You went through this. You should know. I think we should rest here for now." Zidane advised.**

**Steiner began to object but only for a short time. "I will never follow your-----" Once again major cutoff.**

**"Steiner!!! State your sworn duty!" Zidane shouted at him.**

**"What else?! To protect Princess Garnet Til Alexandros! ....Very well. Until the princess recovers, I will guard this place with my life." Steiner said exhaustingly.**

**"Sounds good to me. Lets get some rest you two." Zidane said.**

**"O-Ok..." Vivi said....**

**"Yeah sure but shouldnt we eat something first?" I asked.**

**"We dont have any food with us...." Zidane said sadly.**

**"Great..." I said sulkingly. Here we are in the middle of nowhere and we dont have any flippin food on us......hold on a minute.....my candy! I still have my emergency candy in my giant pockets!**

**"Hold on! I just remembered something!" I said as I got up and went to Dagger and dug into my leather coat pockets.**

**Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, and Dagger looked at me very curiously while I was busy digging into my full stash of candy. I took out some Twizzlers, and Skittles and gave them to my four new comrades.**

**"They may not be healthy but they are very good and sweet to eat and besides you know the old saying: In war you must take what you can get!" I said happily as I started to eat a Twizzler.**

**Everyone ate their fair share and they all seemed delighted.**

**"This is wonderful!" Dagger said happily.**

**"Yummy!" Vivi said happily as well.**

**"Oh this is very good!" Steiner smiled.**

**"Where did you get this?" Zidane asked.**

**I froze at first but I always managed to make an excuse.**

**"Well.....where I came from there are certain places that sell these kinds of sweet treats." I said, "Its ok to eat them once in a while, we just need to eat the right foods." Holy flippin cookies! I sound like a doctor/exercising instructor! That never happened before!**

**"Oh." They all said.**

**"So Lena, where are you from?" Zidane asked me.**

**"Ummmm.....well.....I forgot the name of my home but we live far away."**

**"I see..." Zidane said.**

**Vivi looked at me then started to say my name. "L-Lena?" **

**I looked at him with curious eyes. "What is it Vivi?" **

**"I-I wanted to ask you something.....were you the same girl that I saw in my dreams?" Vivi asked.**

**Once again I was shocked. "You had a dream about me as well Vivi?" I asked.**

**Vivi nodded. "Y-Yeah.....there was also fire and stone around you....you were crying about something."**

**"Come to think of it.....I had the same dream too." Dagger said.**

**"Me too." Zidane confessed "I had another dream earlier about Lena but in this one she was stuck in the tree, hey Rusty did you dream about her too?"**

**"Of course I did!" Steiner said.**

**My face went ghostly white....stone and fire.....I knew what they were talking about.**

**"Miss Lena? Whats the matter?" Steiner asked with concern.**

**"Your face.....its ghostly white." Dagger said with a worried tone.**

**"I-Is there something you want to tell us?" Vivi asked.**

**I just sat here frozen stiff like a statue.....my blood went cold.....but then I started to smile and I dont know why....**

**"Oh dear....the fire is gonna go out I better go get more fire wood." I said but before I went I took Steiner by the hand and guided him to his spot.**

**"Steiner you look exhausted, here sit down and rest. I will watch over the camp first when I get back."**

**"B-But Miss Lena.....Im only doing my job!" He started to stutter.**

**"But your also human you need a breather every once in a while. Dont worry....I got everything under control, now go on and start bonding with each other I'll be back with more fire wood." I said sweetly then I went off.**

**"Whoa....what's up with her?" Zidane wondered.**

**"I dont know but whatever she's doing she's only trying to hide it. I think we should leave the subject be until she is ready to talk about it." Dagger said.**

**"I agree with the princess. She seems very distressed about whatever happened." Steiner said sadly.**

**Vivi then looked at the direction of where I was going to get more firewood with a sad expression. When I got back everyone was already in the tent sleeping soundly, I sat in front of the tent and started to keep watch, then knowing that there will be no danger and without waking Steiner up I found an open place in the tent, lie down and allowed Steiner's loud snores to put me to sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

Here is a new chapter! Now before I begin I will tell you about the pairing in the story. Lena and Zidane are not gonna pair since she knows that Zidane loves Dagger more then her. She is going to pair up with someone but Im not going to tell until you reached the chapter, cuz if I did tell you who she's going to be paired up it will be a spoiler...... though I will say that I am nervous with the descion on account on how you will all feel about it.....even though it is my own story and stuff.....V____V() Oh yeah and to those who wanted to know if its a parody then the answer to that question is a yes. I like parody because seriousness scares me sometimes.

**Ice Cavern ****Blues**

**Well its morning already. After a rough night of listening to Zidane and the other's complaints of Steiner's snoring and my bad dream of Alma Wade from the F.E.A.R. game series scaring the living hell out of me, I got up and went outside of the tent and saw Steiner standing in his sleep. He was so mad at Zidane for adding more insults about his snoring and decided to sleep outside where no one can insult him again. Though he did come back awhile when he heard my screams from the nightmare I had.....I am NEVER watching Alma on youtube again! ****Zidane, Dagger and Vivi came out of the tent and stretched.**

**"Morning all." I greeted.**

**"Morning Lena." They said.**

**Zidane then looked at the sleeping Steiner. "Rusty's still asleep?" **

**"Yep.....hopefully he wont be so mad anymore after what happened last night, Zidane." I said as I gave him a glare.**

**Zidane smiled innocently. "Well he was snoring like a lumberjack."**

**I shook my head. "And what's wrong with lumberjacks?"**

**"Nothing! Im saying he snores like one!" Zidane said defensivly.**

**Dagger and Vivi giggled a bit as I sighed then I went to get my leather longcoat and to take the tent down. While I was doing that Zidane went to check on the forest one last time, Dagger followed him, then the two lovebirds began to talk. I smiled as I checked on them once in a while. These two are so sweet together, now the only thing I got to work on is how to get Vivi and Eiko together when they meet each other. I simply adore Vivi/Eiko pairings......as much as I like Steiner/Beatrix pairings and Zidane/Dagger pairings too. Once I finished my tasks Zidane and Dagger returned and Vivi spotted something coming from the forest.**

**"Look! There's something coming!" Vivi said.**

**The creature that came out of the shadows was only Monty Moogle.**

**"Wait! Kupo! I'm impressed kupo! First time I've seen anyone escape from Evil Forest. You all must be strong, kupo! But dont get cocky, kupo. Lots of stronger monsters up ahead." Monty warned us then he took out a wooden flute out with a moogle carved underneath it.**

**"I have a gift for you kupo. Take this flute." Monty says as he gave me the flute. "With this flute you can call us anywhere in the world, kupo. Happy trails! Kupo!"**

**"Thank you." Dagger and I both said.**

**"Kupopo!"**

**Vivi waved to Monty goodbye. "Bye."**

**"Kupooo!" Monty waved goodbye.**

**As the three of us left Zidane woke Steiner up and catch up to us as we were heading to our next destination.**

**"Princess! Wait!" Steiner called out to her as he ran up to us.**

**"Oh good morning Steiner." Dagger greeted him.**

**Steiner bowed to her like if he was going to get his head chopped off.**

**"Princess, please forgive me for sleeping in so late!" Steiner pleaded with his two hands holding on to each other.**

**"Steiner you were tired. How can I be mad at you when you needed the sleep?" Dagger asked while sweatdropping.**

**"You are too kind princess!" Steiner praised.**

**Hehehehehe........kiss up........anyway we began to walk towards the Ice Cavern in a peaceful fashion when Dagger, Vivi, and I were hearing Steiner and Zidane arguing again about who Dagger trusts the most and who's stronger and stuff then for some odd reason it turned into a slap fight. The three of us sighed in annoyance.**

**"Will you two please shut up already?" I asked.**

**"He started it!" They both said in anger as they continue slap fighting each other.**

**"I dont care who started it, I'll finish it!" I growled which shuts them up.**

**We kept going until we ran into a few goblins and mus. We managed to kill them but there was one mu that was a bit difficult to fight but in the end it was hilarious, Steiner grew impatient with it and he was going like "WHY CANT THE DAMN THING JUST DIE ALREADY?!" and that really scared the mu away while Steiner was chasing it with his sword all over the area and Zidane and I laughed our heads off, while Vivi and Dagger sweatdropped. Then we had to hold on to Steiner from killing the poor thing and I found an acorn and gave it to the scared mu as a peace offering, it took it and ran away. Then we finally made it to the Ice Cavern......the cold vapor was giving me the chills......LITERALLY! Its freezing in there! But as long as I got my lovely leather long coat I'll be nice and warm.......**

**"This must be the cavern...." Zidane deduced.**

**Vivi looked at the ground in a shy way. "U-Um....."**

**"Whats up, Vivi?" Zidane asked with curiousity.**

**"Have you ever heard of the Ice Cavern?" Vivi asked.**

**"....I've heard of it. Its supposed to be a beautiful place, covered in ice." Dagger said as she recalled from a book she read.**

**Vivi still looked down but he still talked. "My grandpa told me about this place. He said the cavern takes travelers to the top of the Mist."**

**Quale Qu....Vivi's foster grandfather.....Im still sad about the fact that he died leaving poor Vivi all alone.....**

**Steiner smiled then he began praising about Quale. "Bravo! Master Vivi's grandfather must be quite a scholar! We must thank him upon escaping the Mist!"**

**Vivi then looked at us with a sad look on his face. "My grandpa used to teach me lots of things, but he passed away....."**

**Steiner then had a really sad look on his face. "Oh.......forgive my indiscretion."**

**"Dont worry about it." Vivi said.**

**"Well......why dont we go inside?" Zidane asked, then we all headed inside, as we got inside everything was so frosty and icy that it looked like Jack Frost visited here.**

_**"Damn this place is as pretty as I thought......"**_** I thought to myself.**

**"Oh what a beautiful place!" Dagger said admiringly as she looked around, "Seeing the actual cavern is so much better then reading about it!" Then she spotted the frosted flower in front of her and kneeled down to inspect it. "Oh how pretty.....I wonder what kind of flower this is?"**

**Steiner began to panic again...... "Princess! Please, dont touch anything!"**

**If only the ice will last for an eternity.....just in case if I cant go back home I will always use the Ice Cavern as a museum tour place.......**

**"Can we get moving? Im freezing here...." Zidane whined a bit.**

**We then started our way through the cavern, the coldness already got to Zidane, I know that but it also got to Dagger, Vivi, and Steiner, but for me....Im doing just fine thanks to my favorite lucky long leather coat. But I know how cold Vivi is so I had give him my coat to keep him warm. **

**"T-Thanks Lena." Vivi said appreciated.**

**I didnt look but I knew that Steiner, Dagger, and Zidane were really impressed about me thinking of poor Vivi getting uncomfortable in the cold.**

**"Your welcome kiddo."**

**We kept on going killing every flan, ice monkey caveman or whatever, and the wyerds that came in our way and the good news is the hotblood genetic thing that I inheriated from my mom suddenly turned on, now I feel like I have a shield of warmth covering me from head to toe. The others stared at me knowing how happy I look and that Im not clinging onto myself for dear life of warmth, I looked at them and smiled.**

**"Ok what did I do?" I asked innocently.**

**"How come your not so cold?" Zidane asked.**

**"I dont know what you're talking about Im as cold as you guys are." I said trying to brush their suspicions off. But everyone surrounded me and started to poke me on why Im not so cold.....they found out....Im burning like a flame.**

**"She's......warm....." Dagger said longing to be warm.**

**"Very.....warm...." Zidane said....."How the heck......did you get so warm?"**

**"Well....." I pondered, "I just walk around and I also have inheriated the hotblood gene." **

**Zidane and Steiner fell to their knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"Keep it down you two! You could start an icicle avalanche!" Dagger scolded.**

**Zidane and Steiner hung their heads in shame. "Sorry....."**

**Then we kept on going until we reached the fork on the path.**

**"Which way should we go?" Vivi asked.**

**I looked at two paths for a moment.....we could A: go to the right and get killed by Black Waltz No. 1 or B: We go to the left save the tough talking moogle sicle and in a way in this reality save so that if we die we should restart again.......**

**"We should go left for now......" I advised, "That is if its ok with you all." I turned my head to them.**

**"I dont see why not....." Dagger said starting to trust my advise.**

**"If the princess and Miss Lena think its ok to go left then thats fine with me too." Steiner said.**

**"The left seems safe." Vivi said.**

**"Ok then its settled, lets go left!" Zidane said. Then we all headed left.**

**We reached into the small room where the frozen moogle was and tell you the truth, this room looks more like a place where you can get married at. Or maybe where moogles get married, who knows?**

**"What a beautiful room." Dagger said enchanted.**

**"I agree." I said while admiring the walls and the flowers and all that other pretty stuff.**

**Zidane went up the tiny steps and saw the frozen moogle. "Huh? Whats this?"**

**"What's what?" Steiner asked a bit suspiciously.**

**"Something's in that ice block.....hey Vivi can you melt the ice with your magic?" Zidane asked.**

**"I-Im coming!" Vivi said then he walked up to where the ice block was then concentrated his fire magic on the ice, then the ice melted and there was Mois jumping up and down from the fire.**

**"OUCH! HOT! HOT!" Mois shouted as he rubbed his rump from the sort of burns. "YOU BASTARDS! Oh wait! I can move again kupo!"**

**"Yep your free as a bird. Vivi freed you, you know?" I said as I pointed at Vivi.**

**"Thanks kid! Kupo!" Mois said.**

**After when Mois wrote in the big book and took a letter from him, we went back to the fork in the road to get to the right path with the super cold blowy wind.**

**"Why on earth did it have to be ice cavern? Why not butterfly cavern? Or fuzzy bunny cavern?" I mumbled to myself, "And why must Black Waltz No. 1 have to be a bad guy? Why not a big fuzzy bunny who gives hugs? Or a cute dog that looks cute?"**

**As we kept going through the blizzard, things kept getting worse.....everyone's slowing down and it feels like Mt. Everest all over again! Plus poor Vivi is blinded by the snow and he's trailing behind! **

**"Vivi, hurry up, or you'll be left behind!" Zidane yelled to Vivi.**

**Vivi looked awful....already there was tiny icicles underneath his hat along with snow covering his shoulders, my coat was not enough to protect Vivi from the bitter cold.**

**"I......I'm coming." Vivi stammered from the cold, then he walked until he fell over the frozen cliff. Dammit......I forgot about that part.**

**"Oh no!" Dagger cried in horror.**

**Steiner hurried over to check on Vivi. "Master Vivi! Are you ok?" **

**Steiner also looked horrible from the cold, his armor had a few ice patches on hit and his nose was runny, then just like Vivi he fell over.**

**Zidane, Dagger, and I went to check to see if Steiner is still alive.**

**"Yo, Rusty! You're.....not alright, are you?" Zidane asked but he got no answer, "What happened to you guys?" he jumped off the cliff and started kicking Steiner, he is so lucky he isnt concious right now. "Hey Rusty! Move it or lose it!" No respond..... "Get up!" Still no respond. Zidane finally gave up. "....Its no use."**

**Then Dagger collapsed. "Oh no! D- I mean Garnet! Wake up!"**

**"Lena! What happened?!" Zidane called to me.**

**"Its Garnet! She collapsed!" I said in a panic.**

**Zidane then climbed up the snowy ledge and looked at the unconcious Dagger.**

**"Oh no! Garnet Not you too!" He said panicking as well. **

**"Omg, omg, omg....." I chanted over and over.**

**Zidane checked on Garnet. "Garnet? She's out cold....." Then Zidane looked really woozy......crap.....**

**"No! Zidane! Dont fall asleep!" I cried.**

**"Shoot.....Im falling asleep......." Zidane said then fell over.**

**Beautiful......just beautiful......my friends were under the spell of the evil cold.....CURSE YOU COLD AND YOUR CRUEL WAYS! Suddenly I began to feel woozy....my head felt light as my eyes were so tired.**

**"No......I musnt.....must....fight the sleepiness and the cold...." I said to myself but alas....my will wasnt strong enough to fight back. I collapsed and fell into a deep sleep. Voice.....wherever you are.....please help me or just one of them....anyone....please..... since Im going to sleep I'll just pass the P.O.V. to whoever is still concious.**

**Zidane's P.O.V.**

**This is it......we're gonna die.....our one big chance to get Garnet to Lindblum and my one big chance of helping her is gone.....the cold is too powerful for us.....farewell cruel world.....we wont miss you.**

_**"Wake up....."**_** a voice called out to me, that voice....its so familiar.....**

_**"Listen to the background....." **_**the voice commanded me. I was in no mood to argue so I did what the voice told me to. I heard a sound......it sounded like a bell.....but Im not sure......**

_**"You heard the sound.....now get up and confront it." **_**the voice said.**

**"But how?" I asked it, "I cant move......"**

_**"Then I guess I will have to give you a hand......"**_** the voice said..... then before I knew it an energy came and covered me up from head to toe.**

_**"Now go...." **_**the voice said then everything turned white, then I started to wake up as I kept hearing that same sound. Everyone was still unconcious from the cold but right now I was interested in the sound I heard.**

**"What's that sound....?" I asked myself, then I got up while holding on to my arms for warmth. I was thinking of getting Lena's odd looking coat to keep me warm but its probably stiff from the cold by now......damn it all. I looked into the direction of where I heard the mysterious sound. "It came from over there.....Is somebody there....?"**

**I started to go to where the sound is hoping that someone's there to rescue us, though I shouldnt put my hopes to high....it could be a trap for all I know. Anyway I kept going until someone started to speak to me.**

**"Why didnt you fall asleep?" A mysterious figure from above asked, I looked up and I knew he was no angel.....though he does have wings.....but the weird part was that he almost looks like Vivi, but his face and hat looks really evil. "You should be dead by now...."**

**I glared at him as I got ready to defend myself. "Are you the one causing this blizzard?"**

**The mage with wings on his back jumped down and started to cackle like an old hag.....which was creepy.... "Hee-hee-hee.....that's right!" then he pulled out a bell. The fight began as I pulled out my dagger to get ready to strike at the guy. He rubbed his bell as he probably used a summon spell.**

**"Ice Giant Sea Lion! Come before me!" he cried then a huge pillar of icicles came from the ground and then it shattered, what came out of them was something that even the boss wouldnt believe.....a huge blue sea lion with big blue feathers and a giant ice crystal core! My eyes bulged and my jaw dropped in awe.**

**"Go Sealion!" the mage yelled. The creature roared then slapped me across the face with its wing......that was humiliating........I striked at the monster with one stroke but the mage casted blizzard on it. "You cant kill him." he sneered, then he casted fire, which burned me. Okay now Im starting to understand how this works......this guy has a bell that cast magic and summons this big scary animal thingy and if I killed the mage he wont heal the beast! **

**"Whats the matter human? Are you saying your prayers with that tiny brain of yours?" the mage mocked as I glared at him.**

**"No but you better start saying YOUR prayers!" I said coldly then I started to slash at the guy with ease.**

**The mage growled with rage and started to cast more magic as the sea lion attacked me again. I then ran at the mage again and I stabbed him in the heart which led him to his death. **

**"ACK! Sealion! Kill him for me!" the mage said then fell over and died. Now I got the ice monster to deal with. I kept stabbing him with my dagger but as I knew it he casted blizzard on himself to keep himself healed!**

**"Geez! Why wont you just die, you stupid beast?!" I yelled with frustration. The beast growled in anger. Bad move.**

**"Oh crap...." I said with regret then the Sea Lion started to chase me around the battle ground and whats worse he started hitting me with his wings, magic, and he even bit my tail! That hurts.....I NEED HELP!!!!!!!! Suddenly after when the sea lion hits me again I started to flash pink.....YES! ITS TRANCE! IM SAVED! Then I turned around while sliding across the floor and I changed into my super awesome form! Thanks to the Mage Masher that I equipped I have an ability that involves fire! Haha your dead meat now sucka! I focused my attack on him and a wave of fire spread across the beast as it roared in pain plus the ice core turned from blue to red! It means its dying! However the beast wasnt going to give up so easily.......it used an ability that brought a tsunami and washed me away. Luckily for me I held my breath but when I got out of the water I knew that there was water in my nose so I took out my handkercheif and started blowing on it.**

**"Man I hate that!" I said angerily as I kept blowing my nose. **

**Once I was done I put my handkerchief away and used my fire ability again and this time it toasted the beast into oblivion. I sighed in relief.**

**"Finally your dead!"**

**I went back to normal, then I heard another voice only its more high pitched...."You defeated No. 1, but No. 2 and No. 3 will reclaim the princess, along with that girl!"**

**"W-Who's there?" I asked as I looked around, but there was no one. "Oh whatever....I've gotta back and check on them!" Then I raced back to my friends to see if they were ok.**

**When I got back everyone seemed o.k.**

**"Zidane!" Garnet said.**

**"Hey Zidane." Lena greeted.**

**I smiled at them. "Hey there. Everybody okay?"**

**Steiner who was being Steiner walked up to me and started interrogating me. "You! What just happened?"**

**I couldnt tell them about the battle between me and the mage so I tried to hide it from the others. "It was no big deal."**

**"You're hiding something!" Steiner accused me.**

**"Hey nothing happened. You heard me." I said defensively.**

**That's when Steiner REALLY crossed the line. "You.......didnt touch the princess, did you?"**

**Which got me a little ticked off and leaving Lena and Vivi emotionally scarred. "Just what are you accusing me of?"**

**Luckily Garnet backed me up. "Steiner he said nothing happened. Why are you being so rude?"**

**Steiner hung his head in shame and in anger because she was defending me and he doesnt like that one bit. "......My apologies, Princess."**

**Garnet then smiled. "Well Im glad everyone is safe. Shall we move on?" Then she noticed that I was in deep thought about what the high pitched voice said. "Zidane? Is something bothering you?" she asked in concern.**

**But once again I managed to brush it off. "No.....its nothing." **

**"Are you sure?" Lena asked as if she knew something that I dont.**

**I looked at her with hidden suspicion. "Yeah.....Im sure." Then we all headed back on track again.**

**As we kept walking I make a few glances at Lena as she was holding on to Vivi's hand. Now if you're wondering, "how can you be so suspicious of Lena? Isnt she your friend and stuff?" Of course she's my friend and I trust her, its just that sometimes I kept on feeling that she seems to know whats going on more then we do....and seeing the 10-year-old version of herself while covered in ash and stone rubble dust in a dream......it looks like that something REALLY bad was going on in her past....when will she tell us? Would she ever tell us? Or is she really that comfertable to take the secret to her very own grave? Now Im not accusing her of murder on account she doesnt look like the type to murder anybody.....I really just wanted to know whats going on with her and its not just me, the others wanted to know too......I wish she trusted us more. **

**"I think we're almost there to the exit." Lena said.**

**"Yes....I think that's it! Good eye Miss Lena!" Steiner praised.**

**"Thanks!" Lena thanked happily. **

**I smiled too, finally we can get out of this ice hole!**

**"Lets race to the exit!" I challenged.**

**"Are you sure Zidane? What if we slip on the ice?" Vivi asked.**

**"We'll be fine! And besides the ice is beginning to melt!" I said with a smile.**

**Vivi, Lena, Garnet, and Rusty exchanged glances then it seems that they finally accepted.**

**"Alright!" I cheered with a grin, "Last one there is an oglop!" I said as I began to run for the exit.**

**"I dont wanna be an oglop!" Garnet said as she ran to get to first place.**

**"W-Wait for me!" Vivi cried trying to catch up.**

**"No way am I ever gonna be an oglop." Lena said as she scooped up Vivi and ran like hell.**

**"......................I hate oglops!" Steiner said miserably and ran trying to get to first place also.**

**We all ran trying to get to first place, we jumped over the gap successfully then we kept running.....we were going.....going....going......until Garnet made it first......luckily I got second.....**


	8. Chapter 8

To those who are reading Im In Gaia Awesome thank you for reading it and I got some bad news.

To start off with the bad news I was doing the chapter of when Lena and the others were in Dali and they were going to fight Black Waltz #2 until my stupid computer erased all the hard work I typed so now Im going to have to start all over again just like I have to type my Sly Cooper Fairy Tales chapter of the Little Mermaid! I'll try again but I cant make any promises that the whole data might still be there for me to continue whenever I take a break and stuff and if it doesnt work then I'll make some new Final Fantasy stories with Lena in it being the funniest sarcastic yet kind person that she is!

Again thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Ok first I wanna say Im sorry that I didnt update sooner, at first I sorta had writers block, then I tried to write the Dali chapter 2 times and the stuff I write just disappeared on me! This isnt my day at all.........

However to make it up to you readers of Im In Gaia? AWESOME!!!! I will give you this awesome chapter while I'll try again on the Dali chapter.....(sighs) wish me luck......

(Shortie!!!!!!)

Hey everybody! Its Lena again! Now Im sure you all are expecting me and the others to get to Dali by now, but we will. We're just having a few minor.....(glares at the computer) difficulties..... Anyway today, we're gonna peek inside my head to see the dream that I had when I was spending the night in front of Evil Forest. So if you guys are ready....let's go!

(Inside of Armacham Technology Corporation)

In my dream I was inside the Corporation to face Alma, but I wasn't alone, Zidane , Vivi, Dagger, and Steiner were with me and instead of wearing their usual attire they wear modern swat team uniforms! Plus their weapons are guns!

We've been searching in the hallways to find Alma but so far no luck.

"This is taking forever! Where's Alma?" Zidane asked as he looked around.

"She must've ran away because we keep killing her demon henchmen." Vivi said hopefully.

Dagger shook her head. "No, she never runs away...."

"She never gives up either......" I said grimly.

Steiner was extra fidgety then the rest of us. "T-This is a trap! I know it! Alma's going to trap us all!"

"Easy there Rusty, she hasn't made her move yet." Zidane said in a comforting tone.

I beckoned them as I took point. "Let's keep going, she's around here somewhere....I can feel it."

We continued to stalk in the hallways until we recieve a psychic vision from Alma. She just had her first son The Point Man. Dr. Wade picked up the baby version of the point man.

"Give me back my baby!!!!" Alma cried.

"You will be a god among men. Take him back to the vault."

Then as another doctor took the baby version of the point man away Alma tries to get out of the hospital bed, but could'nt due to grogginess.

"Noooooooooo! My baby....." Alma wailed.

The psychic vision faded from our sights. Dagger, Zidane, Vivi, and I were a little sad to see Alma's child being taken away from her. Steiner was sad too but he was still shaking from Alma's uber creepiness that could be popping around anytime soon. We then heard Alma's deathly whispers.

"_Im going to kill you all....._"

"Ummmmm.....ok.....guys, how's about we change our mission objective to getting the hell out of here?" I asked while I started to panic from the inside.

"I agree with Lena, let's get out of here!" Zidane said.

We started to head out from door to door until we managed to get outside of the building, we went out from the alley and headed towards the wooden fence. There was no way out.....we're trapped.......

"We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! We're all gonna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Steiner started to wail.

Suddenly we felt a silent vibration of the great explosion. We all turned our attention to the great dust wall that was heading towards us, tearing everything in its path. We all screamed in pure terror..........

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then suddenly before it reached us.....everything went black and then I quickly woke up. As I catching my breath from my scary dream I heard Dagger's voice.

"Lena?.......Are you alright?....." Dagger asked in a sleepy tone as she lit a candle.

The light filled inside the tent, as I looked over to where Dagger was. Instead of Dagger being there, there was Alma!

"OMG!!!!!!"

Zidane and Vivi woke up as Steiner quickly unzipped the tent and peeked inside to see what's wrong, the three of them screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

But as "Alma" removed her hair from her face, everyone calmed down. It was Dagger.

"Oh you four......my hair is NOT that scary looking!" Dagger frowned hilariously.

The four of us laughed nervously.

"Goodnight you guys." Dagger said as she layed back down.

As Dagger went back to sleep, Steiner glared at the three of us. "Shame on you three, for making fun of the princess!"

"But I wasnt! I had a nightmare!" I defended myself.

"Really?" Zidane asked.

"What's it about?" Vivi asked also in a curious tone.

"Well its about a creepy little girl named Alma and she scares everybody! You guys were in the dream too! Alma even scared the pants off of Steiner!"

Steiner was in deep shock as if his dignity was shot down, while Zidane started to laugh.

"What?! I'm not afraid of anything! Not even a creepy little girl! Now go to sleep you three, we've got a lot of traveling to do tomorrow and I will not tolerate any sleepy people! Now goodnight!"

As Steiner zipped up the tent, he went back to his post, then he reaches inside his armor and pulled out a cute looking teddy bear and started to hug it affectionatly while chanting to himself over and over.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, Im not afraid......."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all I got until the Dali chapters.

Steiner: I do NOT own a teddy bear!

Rozen14: *Holds Steiner's teddy bear*

Steiner: ACK! Why do you have Mr. Snuggums?! Give him to me!!!!! *grabs the teddy bear* There there Mr. Snuggums.....its alright.....no one's going to take you away from me......


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter!

Dali part 1 1/2

We raced out of Ice Cavern and thank goodness for that! The hotblood genetic thing was gone when I first woke up from the whole blizzard incident. Dagger and I reached for the sunlight to feel its rays of warmth.

"We made it through the Mist! Oh, the sun feels great!" Dagger said with relief.

"You said it! Im never setting foot inside that place again!" I said as I stretched. Then I looked over to where the village of Dali stood and pointed to it. "Hey there's a village."

Now I know that you guys might be outraged that I actually took another line of Zidane's but I need to have lines of my own. I don't want to stand around holding my tongue all the time.

Zidane pondered as he looked at the village. "I think I've been there before...."

"It sounds like you've been everywhere before, Zidane. The only other worlds I've visited are in books. You may have been to that village. Let's go visit." Dagger said as she was about to walk off.

But Zidane stopped her. "Wait. Hold it. You're a princess! You can't just go rushing in there. People are looking for you. You need a new identity."

Steiner then suddenly walks up and almost pushes Zidane off the cliff. "Insolent fool! The princess need not sneak around! Besides, we're heading back to the castle. You leave her alone. And you will address her as 'Princess' from now on, you silly peasant!"

"Dammit, Rusty! Why don't you just shut up? Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from a stuck-up jerk like you!" Zidane snapped.

"You guys!" Vivi spoke as he tried to intervene.

"Stop it, you two!" Dagger shouted.

The two stopped fighting and turned their attention to Dagger.

" ...Steiner, I do not intend to return to the castle. And I do see Zidane's point. I need a new name... "

Since Zidane didnt drop his dagger, I decided to give her the name Dagger. "I know what to call you!"

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

I went up to Zidane and took his dagger from his belt, much to Zidane's dismay.

"Hey that's mine!"

As Steiner laughed at Zidane, I ignored him and showed Dagger the small blade. She blinked a few times as she stared at it. "What's that?"

"This is called a dagger. Pretty cool isn't it?" I asked.

Dagger tilted her head to the side. "Pretty.....cool?"

"Yeah! Wanna use the name Dagger as a codename? It'll make you look tough and mysterious!"

Dagger smiled and laughed at my comment. "Very well, if Zidane approves."

Zidane nodded. "I think its a great name! Now Dagger, let's start working on your speech! Try to sound more casual, like me."

Steiner groaned.

"I shall try."

Zidane shook his head. "No, no, no..." Then he looked at Vivi a bit, then looked at Dagger again.

"Just say... 'Alrighty.'"

Dagger stuttered a bit. "A-Alrighty!"

"You're getting the hang of it!" Zidane said as he smiled at her. "Well, let's go."

Then we all walked down the slope, as soon as we reached the bottom, Zidane tapped my shoulder. "Can I have my dagger back, please?"

I smiled sheepishly and gave it back to him while we were walking.

"Hey Lena, remember the dream that you had before we went to the Ice Cavern?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well......I remember you saying that a creepy girl was in your dream, who is she?"

"Her name is Alma." I spoke. I couldn't believe that I was going to expose the world's most creepiest video game character to other video game characters, who are now real people! This is too wierd..... "She was a patient/experiment at a company that does unspeakable tests to people who have ESP."

"Tests?" Everybody asked.

I nodded.

Steiner looked at me strangly. "What kind of tests are we talking about?"

"Rusty, when she means "unspeakable" she means that she can't say it, because its too horrible to describe." Zidane said.

Steiner glared at Zidane. "Shut up! I know what unspeakable means!"

I laughed at the two dorks, then I continued to explain. "After she reached her teenage years, the scientists placed her in a coma and got her to bear two sons. When her son the Point Man was born, Alma woke up and wanted to hold him, but her father who was one of the scientists didn't allow her. So they took the baby away, cut off her life support, and she died a few days later. She haunted the corporation ever since."

Vivi shook with fear from the "haunting" comment, Steiner pshawed the whole thing just to show that he's not really "scared" of Alma, Zidane just shrugged, while Dagger still didn't get it.

"I don't understand.....if she hated the whole corporation place, why didn't her soul cross over? She would've been free from that awful place."

You know.....she does have a point there.....sort of. But there's still the revenge thing that Alma couldn't let go.

"She didn't cross over because she wanted revenge against the people who humiliated her, that's all."

"Oh..."

"Alma sure sounds scary..." Vivi said as he shuddered.

"Nobody from where I came from would blame you, little dude." I said with a chuckle. "And if you think Alma's scary, please don't get me started with Samara."

Steiner stopped for a second."Who's Samara? Another creepy little girl?"

Oh he had NO idea at all......

"You bet she is......just like Alma..."

Dagger suddenly clutches on to Zidane's arm (without Steiner looking), while Vivi clutches on to his hat, and somehow Steiner is starting to get creeped out, from my knowledge of the world's scariest little girls, much to Zidane's enjoyment of course.

"Um, not that Im scared or anything......" Steiner lied. "But, does Samara haunt in a corporation too?"

I shook my head. "No I don't think so..... I think that she haunts in electronic stuff, like televisions, and telephones."

"W-What's a television and a telephone?" Vivi asked curiously.

"They are mechanical devices that the people from where I come from uses. The television is for watching awesome events and the telephone is for talking to someone you know who lives far away."

"Oh."

"Anyway, when the phone rings and you answer it, she will say "7 days" which means you only got 7 days to live."

Everybody gulped with fear.

I smiled at my cowering friends. "Well now that's out of our system! And we're almost in Dali too! Time sure flies when your talking about scary children!"

As I lead the way, I could've sworn that Zidane just whispered to the others. "Remind me to pounce on the next guy who asks her about scary stuff."

I held my laughter inside as we walked into Dali. Just like in the game it was a nice, quiet looking village.... there was the shop, the inn, the windmill that turns......

Vivi ran up and looked at the windmill with glee. "Gee whiz, a windmill!"

"Vivi, the inn is this way!" Zidane pointed out.

"Aw, do we have to? ...But I wanna go see the windmill."

"I know. But let's get some rest first. We also need to decide what to do next."

"You guys go on inside and get yourselves a room. I'm going to take a look around." I said.

"But aren't you going to go in with us?" Dagger asked me with concern.

I slowly shook my head. "No...... I'm afraid that there won't be much room. You four can have the inn, I'll find a place for me to sleep."

Zidane looked at me with concern as well. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. See you in the morning. Let's go in."

"Goodnight Lena." Vivi, Dagger, and Steiner all said.

"Goodnight kiddies!" I smiled as I walked off.

"Kiddies?" Dagger wondered as she and Vivi went inside.

"Im not a kid! Im only twenty-five!" Steiner complained as he followed them.

"Really? I thought you were forty-six!" I heard Zidane say in the inn.

"SHUT UP!"

I shook my head and smiled, then as I took a few more steps away from the inn, the two boys that always run around shown themselves and started to talk to each other while being amazed when they saw Vivi.

"Did you see that?"

"I sure did!"

Despite the fact that the children knew about the underground factory and the part when I KNEW that should be doing something to prevent Vivi from getting kidnapped, I placed my feeling aside since right now, Vivi is sleeping in the inn while Zidane and Steiner could be having another one of their useless and funny arguements. Wait a minute Lena....what do you mean "could be?" Of course their having another one of their arugements! They argue all the time! All......the bloody time....... my eye twitched at the thought of listening to another one of the hard headed boys bickering, it's like I'm going to be driven up the wall any minute!

I took a deep breath then I went inside the mill, knowing where I'm going to sleep for the night. Now I know what you're thinking about this: Lena, sleeping on the hard wooden floor has got to be the most STUPIDEST thing you have ever done in your life!!!! Well I know it is.....however I have a couple of things to say in my defense. 1) Zidane and the others need the beds the most because they are better in battle, they are more important in this story then I am and 2) I can HARDLY see what I have to do with this whole adventure.

As I got inside no one was home. Yes people the guard who was guarding the underground door is not at present! Do you know what this means? No I won't set the underground factory on fire, and no I will not do any sabotage! I get the whole mill to myself! And don't worry folks! Tomorrow I'll guard Vivi from the factory workers.......hopefully...... I just hope that I don't oversleep....... I went over to the stable where the chocobo was at. It looked happy to see me but I'm not so sure....I gave out my hand to the chocobo and it sniffed my hand to see if Im okay.

"Kweh!" The chocobo kwehed happily then it started nuzzling me.

I giggled as I petted it. I always wanted to pet a chocobo, ever since when I was introduced to Final Fantasy. Now part of my dreams have come true. Hurray for me! I continued to stroke the chocobo's head until I yawned softly. The chocobo yawned back then sat itself down, looking like it was time for it to go to sleep. It then gave me a look. It's look on its face told me to come and sleep too since I looked so tired and all. Knowing that I don't have any choice and not having any other options to where I'm going to sleep, I came in the stable, laid down and rested my head on the left side of its rib. It was soft, like a cloud and it was warm too, it was like having a new pillow to relax your weary head. I sighed in comfort, already having a feeling that I'm going to have a peaceful sleep, no listening to Zidane's complaining, or Steiner's snoring. Just me, the chocobo who is allowing itself to be my pillow, and my truest friend, quiet. The sound of crickets chirped in the night as its steady yet strange music, lulled my eyes to sleep, while the chocobo's sleeping head rested on the clean hay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I had to make this chapter short since last time when I tried to write the whole Dali chapter, every word disappeared when I clicked on the document again!!!!! My computer has issues sometimes.......sorry it took so long.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is a dream from Im In Gaia Awesome!

* * *

Hey guys, Lena here! Guess what? We're gonna peek inside my head again today! Hurray!!!!! In this dream, Im inside the dreary castle of Bowser The Koopa King as Luigi and your never gonna guess who Mario is! I'll give you a hint: It isnt Zidane......

* * *

I am so confused right now......last thing I remember I was sleeping in the windmill with a chocobo as my pillow, then when I came to, here I am in Bowser's castle dressed as Luigi!!!!!! How did I know you ask? Well......look behind me!

"!" A bunch of koopa guards shouted as they chased after me.

See what I mean?! This is so unfair! I never played Mario in my life! Well I have Super Mario Sunshine but the disc is completely ruined right now......

"AFTER WHAT'S HER NAME!!!! WE CAN'T LET HER GET THE PRISONER!!!!!!" One of the koopa troopas ordered.

What's her name.......now I know how Luigi feels about being overshadowed by Mario......speaking of Mario.....I wonder where he is?

"WAHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" A female familiar voice shouted with glee.

I looked up to see who it was and I swore my jaw threatened to drop when I saw her. It was Dagger! Dressed up like Mario while wearing a fake mustache! She dropped herself on one of the Koopa Troopas then she whacked the rest one by one with a hammer!

"Take-a that!" Dagger said boldly.

"Owie!" "Ow!" "Owch!"

As soon as Dagger took down a few more Koopa Troopas she turned and ran towards me.

"Lena Luigi! Are you okay?" Dagger asked with concern.

Wow.....Dagger's actually talking like Mario.......this is so cool! Yet so akward.........

"Yeah......Im ok. What are we doing here anyway?"

"Don't you remember? The princess was kidnapped by the Koopa King!"

Why am I not suprised? Although I am a little afraid to see who gets to be Princess Peach.....

Dagger turned around and ran towards a door. "Once we cross this door, we're going to fight that overgrown turtle! Let's go!"

I walked towards her with a nod. "Ok...but before we go....where did you get that mustache?"

Dagger shifted her eyes nervously. "Uhhhhhh......internet?"

I fell over anime style as Dagger opened the door.

When we went inside, we walked up the path that was surrounded by lava and reached up to a giant platform. That's when a giant turtle like monster appeared and it has Steiner's face! It was Steiner Bowser! I broke down with laughter while pointing at Steiner who glared at me.

"What are you laughing at?!" Steiner shouted.

I managed to answer back while trying not to laugh anymore.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Steiner Bowser growled, then tries to attack us. "You will never get the princess! The mushroom kingdom is mine!"

"Ha! You wish, troublesome lizard man!" Dagger said with a smirk then whacked him on the head with her mallet. "Take that!"

"Ow!!!!!"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bomb-omb which I had NO idea how it got there in the first place and quickly threw it at him. "Special delivery!!!!!!"

The bomb-omb exploded in his face then he staggered backwards while holding his face in pain.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww.........." Steiner groaned.

Then Dagger rushed to where Steiner Bowser's tail was and did a move that I haven't seen since I was a child. She grabbed his tail and as if she was Hercules himself, she spun him around and around and around until she let him go.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!" Steiner screamed then landed in the lava.

The lava swallowed Steiner whole. Omg!!! We actually killed Steiner in Bowser form! Luckily we didn't kill Steiner in real life, otherwise we'd be sad, plus we'd have an angry and secretly love-struck Beatrix after our heads! .......Im to young to feel the powerful wrath of love!

Dagger rushes to the door that was randomly there while I followed behind. She opened the door and we both went inside.

"Princess!" Dagger shouted as she ran to the mysterious princess.

"Dagger Mario!" A familiar voice called out.

I gasped with awe, then my body trembled with laughter and my knees threatened to drop on the floor. The princess was Zidane!!!!!! In a pink dress!!!!!!!!! I fell and rolled on the floor with laughter, while Zidane and Dagger looked at me funny.

"Lena Luigi? Why are you laughing?" Zidane asked with a confused look.

"N-Nothing your highness! Im just laughing at Steiner Bowser's gullible personality!" I managed to say hoping that Zidane would buy it.

Zidane looked at me suspiciously at first but nodded in approval. That was close.......... "Let's go home."

Zidane and Dagger held each other's hand and walked out the door with me following behind. As the two went through the door, they suddenly disappeared into thin air which scared me alot.

"D-Dagger? Z-Zidane? Where'd you go?"

That's when an unsuspecting light appeared and surrounded me......then I woke up..... I looked around, I was still inside the mill. It was all a dream...... I looked behind myself and saw the sleeping chocobo, I sighed in relief then rested my head on it's feathery body.

"Geez, what a dream...... this is the second weirdest dream I had this week........I wonder if Im going crazy." I quietly spoke to myself.


End file.
